Seattle Nightmare
by LadyCinnia
Summary: Eclipse AU. What if Victoria was out for revenge on another Cullen? What if Bella moved to Forks later during the killing spree in Seattle? Rated M for language and situations. J/B Ed/A Em/R P/C C/Es
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay folks, for those who know me i know I've been AWOL for a long time I've been dealing with a lot of shit and I promise to get going on the other stories and I'm planning to rewrite them and re post so thanks to those who stuck around for my sorry ass stories lol. So i got this story stuck into my head and it wouldnt leave so i decided to humor it. So let me know whatcha think. Thanks guys. BTW for those who dont know how to pronounce my name its Cinnia (SIN-knee-uh).

Happy reading!

* * *

"Dad, calm down, it's just a flight delay."

"I know Bells, but there have been a lot of murders in Seattle and I worry."

"I'll be here for one day dad, and I doubt they'll get me. Plus I got a taser and pepper spray."

He sighed, "Alright Bella, call me before you board tomorrow and be careful."

"Thanks dad, talk to you tomorrow."

I stood up from the row of seats at the airport and awkwardly grabbed all my stuff. My bag slid forward on my back as I bent to grab my jacket and my suitcase wobbled and fell over. Why was it that everything I did seemed awkward? After a few attempts I finally managed to get everything in place and weaved my way around the drowsy people. I took a final look at the sign that displayed '_Delayed until tomorrow at 2pm'_ and my flight number. So here I was stuck in Seattle. The front desk lady had apologized saying the plane I was supposed to be on was snowed in at some Alaskan airport and there wasn't a smaller unavailable aircraft here that could land at the Port Angeles Airport. I briskly walked out the front glass doors and looked for an available cab. There happened to be one parked with its driver still inside. I hurried over, hoping to get there before some other customer got in. Right as I got near the cab the corner of my suitcase hit those stupid poles that separated the sidewalk from the street, the stupid ones that were supposed to prevent cars from damaging the buildings. Between you and me it honestly didn't look like it could stop a smart car.

"Nearest hotel please." I poked my head into the down window to tell the cabbie.

He reached down to pop the trunk and I shoved my bags, excluding the purse, into the space. I hurried back to slide into the back seat and buckled in. I stared out the window, daydreaming as he navigated through the traffic, I knew it was 8:14 PM and from the look of things apparently now was the perfect time to get into a traffic jam or it was always like this. I haven't been in the big city in awhile, I've been staying in this town in Florida and I wanted to see my dad in this microscopic town called Forks. The person who named the city either had a sense of humor, or really liked to eat I couldn't tell which.

"Miss?"

I jumped as the Cabbie's voice jolted me out of staring out into the City.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Here we are, that'd be 22.17."

I opened my purse and dug for my wallet, for such a small purse I could lose anything in here I swear. I pulled out a twenty and a ten and handed them.

"Keep the change."

He smiled brightly, showing off a missing canine tooth and tipped his baseball cap.

"Thanks miss."

I managed to get my bags into the hotel's lobby without problems and mercifully the hotel had a room available. I thanked the woman at the front desk and went to the elevator. I pressed the button for the fifth floor and stood awkwardly as the doors stood open waiting for people to enter that weren't there. Why the hell did elevators do this? It had sensors right? Couldn't it tell that there was no one there? Finally I got pissed at the elevator and pushed and held the button to close the doors. The elevator slowly creeped up and cliché elevator music played. I stared at the ceiling hoping pressure made the elevator go faster even though I knew it wouldn't. It stopped and I looked at the LED screen that claimed it was the 3rd floor, good cause if it said it was the fifth floor already I was going to complain, there was no fucking way this could have been the 5th floor at the speed it was going. A man my age, early twenties, got into the elevator and gave me a look over from head to toe. He took in my white lace off the shoulder shirt with black tank top under it, my black leather jacket, blue skinny jeans and high heeled knee length leather boots. He also glanced at my luggage and game me a slimy smirk. Oh great he was one of _those_ guys. The I-think-I'm-hot -and-I-also-happen-to-be-a-man-whore kind of guy. I gave a polite smile and glared at the LED screen that slowly rose from a 3 to a 5.

"You're getting off here?" Yes, slime ball, oh shit he was probably out on this floor too, just my damned luck.

"My floor." _Move faster you elevator! _

"I'm on the third," No shit, that's the floor you got in on, "I'm meeting friends on the fifth. Were going to go out for a drink. Wanna come with us sweetheart?" He leered at me with a God awful smirk.

I repressed a shudder and declined. I exited and went to my room, 705. The man, who I dubbed Slime, strolled in the other direction to meet up with rowdy guys, already drunk.

"Hey bay-bee you don't wanna hang out with this stud tonight?" A frat thrusted his hips in my direction and rubbed his hands down his chest.

_Eww_... Gross.

"Sorry I got things to do." Namely getting away from you douche bags.

"Aww but you'll be missing out on _this_."

This time I ignored them and slid the key card into the slot and pulled it out, hoping it accepted it and the red light flashed. Curse you fucking door! I tried again slower and it thought about it, I glared, and it blinked green. Rolling my eyes I walked into the room, immediately locking the door behind me. No way was that creepy somehow accidently getting in even though I knew it only opened for a key card. Then why the hell was there a lock? I looked around and saw that it was a typical hotel room. I set my bags down on the bed. The view from the window wasn't great but it wasn't a parking lot. Directly across was a skyscraper. I went back to the bed and shoved the bags away so I could sit on the edge. I stared at the wall, now what? It was 8:30ish and I had nothing to do. I fidgeted, I wasn't used to staying in a spot for one time, I moved constantly. Probably a habit now from all the times I moved from town to town as a kid but I needed to do _something_, before I went stir crazy. I unzipped my suitcase and took out the make-up bag. I knew those frats were going to a bar, I decided I would too, and hopefully not the same one as them. After swiping on lip gloss and eyeliner I put on my locket that held two photos. One of them was a recent photo of my dad in his police uniform and one was of my mom that was taken a few years ago. Checking to make sure I put the keycard in my wallet I left my room to go wander the streets. I didn't see the frats on my way down and thanked the elevator. I knew if I wandered around that you could pretty much always find a bar on any of the busy streets.

It was summer and the streets were packed with tourists, street performers and hidden locals. I quickly found a decent bar after an hour and slipped in. It wasn't dingy, but open and clean. The people were unfriendly – typical when they saw me as a tourist – and I sat by myself at the bar.

"ID?"

I was 23 and I got carded everywhere. I took the ID and showed him, proving I was over 21. At least he was doing his job.

"I'll have a rum and coke."

While he got on it, I opened my phone and scrolled through looking at old photos from Florida.

"Compliments of the gentleman with the sunglasses." The bartender slid a shot of whisky my way along with what I ordered.

Great being hit on already and I've only been here for 15 minutes, he must not be a local. Sighing I looked over my shoulder to look for the sunglasses. Who the fuck wears sunglasses at night and while they were inside? I quickly spotted the man in the corner by the front door. He tipped his beer toward me in salute. Now either I could go over and talk or sit at the bar all by my lonesome. Talking to the stranger it is. I dodged two stumbling drunks on my way towards him.

"Hey, the name's Garret." He didn't offer his hand but nodded my way in hello.

Amazingly he didn't sound slimy when he said it, thank fuck for that. I gave him a once over, aviator sunglasses, short hair, flawless skin and a black V-necked shirt. In fact he looked _hot_, model kind of hot.

"I'm Bella." I sipped my drink and eyed his full beer.

"Not your type?" I asked jerking my chin to the bottle.

"Nah, I just like people watching and if I didn't get anything the bartender, Anthony, would get angry."

"That makes sense. I thought parks are for people watching."

"Nope. Where there are people there's people watching. So where are you from?"

"Florida."

"Must be a big change for you then. You moved here?"

"Just passing through, plane got delayed."

"Ah. I'm no from around here either, New England." He said with a weird smirk, as if it was funny.

"So what's a handsome guy like you doing alone in a bar? As far I can tell the girls in the table by the stereo would kill to be where I am."

"Not into blondes, and you're here by yourself."

"So you're into brunettes? So what if I came alone, maybe I don't plan on leaving alone?" I said that just to mess with him.

"Well you aren't taking me home with you. I just wanted to chat and why not you? At least you're not drunk or hitting on me."

"Yet, the nights still young. So if you wanted to chat then what about?"

"Lets see. What do you do for a living?"

I laughed did I look that old? "I'm still in college."

"What degree are you working toward."

"I'm double majoring, Literature and American History."

He perked right up on the history part. For the next two hours we talked about the American Revolutionary war, American Civil and WW1. He was _really _into the Revolutionary war. The best part? I was enjoying myself! I usually had nothing in common with other people my age. He eventually left after we finished WW1 and I was once again by myself. It was almost 11 pm so I could go back and sleep. Sleeping in would be nice before I had to leave for Port Angeles. So off to bed it is! I looked up and down the street trying to remember what direction I came from. Screw it I'm going left. Shit I should have taken a cab! I was by the water at a park hopelessly lost. Son of a bitch! Why does this always happen to me? I have the worst luck I swear. A crow cawed and I looked up to see it staring at me from a lamp post. Well since I was here I might as well feed it, I dug through my purse and grabbed my stash of sesame seeds. Do crows even eat these? Well if not I tried. I poured a little pile and walked a few feet away. I turned in a circle to make sure no one was near me, a precaution, and watched the bird pack at the seeds. The bird hopped closer looking for more food before flying on the nearby bench that was two feet away. I wonder if it was someone's pet. Wait can u keep crows as pets?

The crow cawed and flew behind me; I followed it and saw it trying to claw a man's eyes out. _Shit_. I just checked around and he _wasn't_ there... Unless I overlooked him, which couldn't happen, or he was hiding. Shit! I froze in place. I knew the crow was distracting him for me. But why? By the way thank you crow. I should have taken the opportunity but my body betrayed me, I should run. I knew I should but I couldn't run. I took two steps back as the man swatted the crow and glared at me. My hand seemed to cooperate better than my legs and I reached slowly into my bag for the pepper spray and taser. Unfortunately ii did lose a lot in my bag and I couldn't feel it. I snapped my head down for maybe a second to see if I can find it before looking back up. I looked down for a second and the man who was 40 feet away was not within 5 feet. _Shit._ I'm so screwed.. I'm so sorry dad… I should have stayed inside…

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Let me know and the whole crow thing kinda happen to me before they are very smart animals ;)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well I got three reviews, i guess that's what i get for 2k words but hopefully this chapter will do better. Comon guys reviews help make my world go round and make me type faster ;)

-Cinnia

* * *

The man stepped closer to me and I glared back, if I was going down I wasn't going down easy.

"You weren't supposed to see me!" He spat.

"Well you aren't supposed to go around sneaking up on people and killing them!" I retorted. Great Bella just piss him off a little more why don't cha?

He looked surprised at that but regained his composure and walked slowly toward me. Like a cat stalking prey. Shit. Once again I tried to move my legs but they wouldn't. I tried again to back up but they didn't. He bent down and threw me over his shoulder like he did this every day._ He probably did this every day Bella!_ The most important question was _why wasn't I screaming? I should be screaming!_ But when I tired I got all the air into my lungs I couldn't release it into a scream. Maybe I was in shock? My purse dropped and the can of pepper spray rolled out. I glared at it, oh now it comes out? Great, just fucking great! The man then did something unexpected, I expected that he would walk to a van and put me in but he didn't. Instead he _ran. _But not any running I've ever seen, he went so fast things around us blurred. Now I know that I'm in BIG ass trouble. I'm not sure who or what he is but I do know a human can't do this! I panicked and tried to get off my senses finally coming back a little too late in my opinion. But then I thought about what I was doing, even if I succeeded to get free I doubted I could get away.

"Stop that!" He spat.

"What are you?"

He glared at me over his shoulder for a moment before mumbling a word that sounded like vampire. Did he seriously just say that or was it something else. But what else rhymed with vampire? Umpire? Doubt that. Liar? No one here is a liar as far as I could tell.

"Let me get this straight did u just say that you're a fucking vampire?"

"Yesss..." He hissed.

"Well shit." Well it made sense I guess.

I just hung there patiently and gripped him tighter when he decided to use the support beams under the overpass as monkey bars. I looked down to see the cars passing by, not even noticing us.

"Holy shit, they really aren't observant."

I could have been one of them driving under while he was doing that and I wouldn't have known. He scoffed and continued to go across the overpass. Its not like we were hidden from view, if only one person looked up we would be spotted. And they probably would be killed for looking up. Maybe not noticing was a good idea for them. Note to self, look up more often.

"So who are you..?" Couldn't hurt to ask right?

"My name is Riley, wait why am I telling you this? And why the hell are you so calm, I just kidnapped you."

"My name is Bella." Did I just introduce myself to the guy kidnapping me? "What's the point of freaking out? I'd attract attention and you would kill said attention and I rather not. Wait, your name is Riley? As in Riley Biers? You're the guy who went missing a year ago."

"Yeah and I'm still 'missing'. How'd you know my name anyways?"

"My dad is the cop assigned to your case. He talked to me about you a bit."

He didn't say anything more and he ran in silence to this place under the freeway where you would expect to see hobos. He dropped me to the ground abruptly and let me tell you falling ass first on concrete hurts. Well there are no hobos here but by looking at Riley he was waiting around for someone. Maybe he's waiting for another vampire? Wait am I dinner? I'd rather not be take out thank you very much. Using the same speed Riley has a redheaded vampire popped up out of no where, or at least so fast I couldn't see where. Shit maybe I was take out. She glared at him before turning her icy glare to me. What the hell crawled up her ass and died?

"You only brought one! And she's awake! I told you to knock them unconscious." She had the voice of a girl, the body of a 25 year old and the temper of an eight year old. Shit she's probably mentally unstable huh? Wait can vampires even be mentally unstable?

"She looked up when I was sneaking up and I didn't see a point to it, she wasn't causing problems. Ever since the news broadcasted thoughts about a possible serial killer its been harder to find good people!" Well maybe I should have turned on the news and hidden like a smart human. And I just referred to myself as human. Something is wrong with this picture.

"She even looks like one of those male's bitches. I'd drink her but I'm already full." She shrieked and was obviously pissed about my resemblance to some guy's girlfriend.

So would that be a no on me becoming take out? I almost wanted to say that but she looked unstable enough. She started pacing and thinking something over in her head. But the pacing didn't last before she grabbed me and threw me to the nearest cement support. My back got the brunt of it but my shoulder got some too. I whimpered at the pain. What the hell psycho you can't just go throwing people around like toys! Or could she? Riley didn't stop her then and certainly wasn't stopping her as she came at me again. This time she threw me on the floor a few feet away. She let out a shriek that I wouldn't scream, or at least that's what I think she was screeching about.

"Fine! One is better than none and I'm full enough not to lose control!" Whoa, so she's not eating me and doesn't want to kill me then what the hell is she going to do!? Ok now is the time to seriously panic Bella!

She came at me again and fucking _bit_ my shoulder. That fucking hurt! A scream slipped out at the agonizing pain before, I kid you not, stamped on my leg, breaking it. Shit! I screamed louder and this time she bit me 4 more times, my leg, my wrist, my neck and then to my other wrist. And the pain of the bites is nothing compared to the _burning _after the bites. What the hell did she do to me!

"Welcome to the army." She whispered.

Army! What _army_? I'm not a soldier! I thrashed against the pain and tired not to scream again_. Too late._ I rolled and scratched at my arms hopefully putting out the flames. But it didn't make any difference and I succumbed to the pain and black creeped into my field of vision. _No_! Don't pass out now!

The pain finally stopped after what seemed like forever and I opened my eyes. I was lying on the ground, on hardwood flooring too. I could see every groove, dent and color in that wood. Something moved over to my left and I jumped into a crouch. I hissed at whatever it was before noticing it was that one guy Riley. I almost straightened out of the crouch but then I somewhat remembered what happened before the pain. He led me to _her_. She _tortured_ me and he let her. Red filtered over my eyes and I lunged at him. He was moving in slow motion, I was half way across the room before his eyes widened and a foot away before he started to turn. I let myself go to my instincts and I _tore his arm off with my teeth_. I spat his arm out and sat on the floor.

Did I just do that? I looked back at Riley who howled in pain. Yes I did. Holy shit! I tried to remember what happened. I got kidnapped by a vampire and _tortured_ and _bitten_? Wait am I a vampire? Is this how they fight? _Teeth_? A big man, err vampire walked into the room at Riley's howl and glared at me. The new vampire picked me up my the arms and walked me over to a door. I didn't bother to keep my legs crossed and let them hang. He set me down to open the door. I couldn't get my mind off what I just did. He pushed me down into the basement and I just sat there numb. Wait why the hell am I down here? I looked around I could see a big hallway with a bigger room at the end. Each room had movement and sounds coming from it. Music, pages turning, snarling, grand theft auto and two girls talking about going outside.

A head peering out from a door, he looked Indian but paler, and had _red_ eyes. Wait Riley and those other two vampires had red eyes. Is it genetic or is that how vampires are? The other vampire glared at me.

"We got another new one! Just one!" He growled before ducking back into the room.

What the hell dude? I slowly got up and cautiously moved down the hallway, pausing to look into the rooms. A few girls were looking in magazines in the first, a girl asleep in the next and in the third were guys listening to music. The biggest room at the very end held the most vampires, about 15 in here, some were playing Grand Theft Auto on the TV, some were watching, some girls talked, and there was this huge guy on the couch all by himself. I saw movement back behind the couch. I noticed a girl's head peeked around the back. It was a good spot to hide. A few people in the room looked and glared at me when I walked past. My instincts told me to watch out and not turn my back to them. I also noticed how _fluidly_ I moved. It was uncanny, I Bella was graceful so graceful any ballerina would cry. I couldn't remember much past the night I was changed or bitten I guess u can say but I knew I was clumsy.

I sat at the wall next to the couch and the big vampire guy just looked at me blankly before turning back to the rest of the room. He seemed bored as he stared ahead but I wasn't about to mess with him. I looked to my left to spy the girl hidden there. Did he know? I'm pretty sure he could because she was turning pages of a book, he was probably ignoring her. She couldn't be more than 17, she was a teenager. Long wavy brown hair, pale skin, red eyes, and flannel shirt with skinny jeans and converse shoes. Wait what was I wearing? I looked down and saw I still had on my clothes from before. Well I guess that is good.

"I'm Bella." I whispered and reached toward her for a hand shake.

She hesitated and I could tell the big vampire was listening. Eventually she reached over and shook my hand.

"Bree."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OK i'm explaining this a bit. Its Like Eclipse only Bella was never there for The other parts. The baseball scene happened but only with Alice in place of Bella. Alice is a vampire. If you know Alice's background she was turned by a vampire because James was going to kill her. Shes the only prey to slip away so i thought "What if he went after her again, but to kill her?' And of course he loses but Laurent and Victoria aren't killed so she makes a newborn army like in Eclipse only Bella is part of that army. Also my vampires are a bit different, i hope you caught part of that in chapter two ;) Its a small part. Also Jasper isn't a part of the Cullen clan but the Whitlock, he still hunts humans but did meet Alice and escort her to Edward so Jasper and Alice do know each other. Edward is with Alice. Is there any part I missed? And i'm sorry i don't have a betta so i kinda just spew it all out there and in my head i get everything but if you guys did they our minds are alike. **

**Also i wrote this late at night on candy and caffeine so sorry if there's mistakes!**

**And for those who actually read that you deserve a sticker. lol**

**- Cinnia**

**P.S. Also don't be afraid to ask questions if you don't the craziness that comes out of this head.**

* * *

She pulled her hand back after shaking it.

This time I mouthed 'What are you reading?' and pointed to the book. She raised an eyebrow and slowly lifted it so I could see the cover. I never heard of the book but I've heard of the author, I _think._ I tried remembering but my memories weren't right. It was like I was watching an old film that was badly destroyed, constantly flickering and never what I wanted, only whatever passed through. Why couldn't I do something simple such as remembering? I pulled myself out of thinking to see her looking at me, like she was waiting for me to snap. I took a deep breath and mentally calmed my racing mind.

'What?' I mouthed at her shocked expression.

She opened her mouth to respond but the door at the stairs banged open and someone pounded down the steps. Everyone came out of the rooms and looked at whoever came down. I'm guessing it was Riley and I was right when I saw him emerge from the crowd. He stopped in the bigger room and brought everyone in with him. A few snarled when someone cut in their path or jostled them but no violence, yet. They followed him like puppies! Vampire puppies. _But he's_ _more like a snake, vampire puppies or not they shouldn't be following him._

"Okay kids!" Did he call us kids? I was older than him! Wait but he has been a vampire longer, does that count for something?

"Mark, Diego, Kevin, Bella, Bree, and Kristie you can go. Raoul you go too, Fred can also go." Go? Go where?

Bree slowly got up and I followed her hesitantly. The big guy on the couch got up and everyone flinched as he moved. What was with that? Did they not like him? I followed Bree and watched our retreat. I didn't know anyone and I certainly didn't trust them. For all I knew Riley would send them after me for ripping his arm off earlier. I pushed down a laugh, that sentence was ridiculous. How many times would I get to say that now? I've never heard that when I was human, or at least I think I didn't.

We made our way up the stairs and everyone was just gone in a flash. It struck a chord in my mind. Didn't Riley and that redhead move fast? Maybe I could too now that I'm a vampire. I slowly built up speed and quickly past the 'maybe human' mark. God no wonder they run like this, its amazing! I could see _everything_! I let out a scream of joy and stopped running when I _smelt_ books. Why are there books out here? I'm in the middle of a forest, this wasn't a library. Wait could I be smelling the books that Bree held? This smell is Bree? Holy shit I'm a bloodhound.

"Bree?" I didn't know if I should yell but since I could hear an owl hooting a mile away I think she could hear me.

I didn't wait long before the flashed out from behind a tree with the big guy and another guy. Big guy looked bored and his face held no other expression. The new guy, a very pale guy with obvious heritage from Mexico, looked nervous. What's there to be nervous about? Riley?

"Bella, this is Fred and Diego." She pointed them out.

"Hey fellow vampires." I smiled jokingly.

Diego shifted uneasily but Bree and Fred cracked a smile.

"You're too calm." Diego finally voiced what was bugging him.

"Is being too calm a problem? 'Cause I don't see the issue with it."

He sighed, like he couldn't believe that he was explaining this to me, "Newly changed vampires go crazy, they are violent and can't hold a conversation like your doing!"

"Maybe I'm special? Maybe I just had more control over myself when I was human? Who knows? All I know is that I'm new to this so lay off. And if it makes you happy I ripped off Riley's arm when I woke up." Ok maybe I shouldn't have told them _that_.

They gave me a weird look.

"Fine, well..." He scratched the back of his head, an awkward movement for what-do-we-do-now?

"So how come were separated from the others?"

Diego jumped, "you _noticed_ that?"

"Yeah, what's the deal?"

"Were a coven!" Bree crowed from behind Diego.

I raised an eyebrow hoping for an explanation. There was a lot of terminology I needed to pick up, so many things I needed to learn. It's like restarting, everything I had probably learned wouldn't do much for me now. I wonder how much of the things I learned from being human wont matter now that I'm a vampire.

"I kinda looked it up. In all the vampire books I read groups of vampires are called covens, and we don't like the others so we became a coven. Diego is the leader." She rushed it out and tacked on the leadership.

"I can see why you guys don't like the others, and no offense I hate Riley and given the chance I'm killing his sorry ass. So can I uh join the err coven? Or is it like some kind of private thing?" Ok, I just admitted that I was going to murder the guy who kidnapped me and I'm hoping to join a coven. Can today get any weirder?

"Oh. Yeah I guess so." I'm taking that as a yes.

"Great so what do covens do exactly…?" I rocked back on my heels and put my hands in my pockets gently. If I can rip off arms I bet I can rip clothes easily.

"Not sure exactly, but we just hunt together and fool around in Seattle and come back to the house."

"You're going to have to teach me to hunt, and I'm not killing innocent people."

"We aren't supposed to, Riley tells us to go for the dregs but hardly anyone listens."

"Really? But they were following him earlier like puppies."

"Only because he controls who goes out."

Well I guess that makes sense. Suck up to Riley to get out and throw caution into the wind until you had to get something from him. Diego led us through the forest, I tried to keep up with them but I stopped every time I saw something that reflected or had intricate detail. It's _overwhelming_! There was so much detail I could see, things I wouldn't have seen had I been human. I had to examine whatever caught my eye and I lagged behind. I had to push myself faster to catch up. The forest changed into homes and that led into the big sprawling city. I flinched as the city overwhelmed my senses. I could hear _every_ little sound for miles around, from a couple in an argument to the heartbeat of a dog. I could _smell_ everything and when I opened my mouth I could _taste_ everything. I can take in everything and my mind didn't overload. Apparently vampire minds can handle all of this.

"Wow." I gaped at the buildings, their reflected windows catching and reflecting more light that I saw in the windows of the houses.

Diego chuckled and grabbed hold of the spaces in between the brick of a building and _climbed_. Like straight up, vertical. We could do that? I guess we can now that I think about it, we were strong and the fact Diego went Spiderman in front of us is proof enough. Bree and Fred hauled themselves up after him and I did the same trying not to be left out. Once we were up on top we ran and jumped from building to building, scanning the streets for victims. Or I guess you can say prey. Vampires hunt humans, that makes us predators and them prey. Diego paused and held up his hand to stop us. He sniffed the air and his head snapped toward an alley as we heard taunting. We followed the sounds and peered down into a deserted alley. Six guys had two girls cornered. Something about these guys bugged me and tugged at my memory. Did I know them? If I did I didn't know what I was thinking. These guys were going to _rape_ them. Cause I don't know about you but people don't corner people without having bad intentions. I glared at one of them that tugged at my memory the most. I waved by Bree's face to get their attention. I motioned to Bree than I, using my fingers for the universal sign for walking, I pointed to the two cornered girls and moved my fingers faster for run, and then I snapped my teeth. If Bree and I went down there, distracted them so that the girls could get away we also can get dinner with the bonus of saving the girls. They looked shocked at my plan but thought it was a good idea. Bree and I dropped outside of the alley. Err what were we suppose to say anyway? _'Hey don't rape those girls?' 'We vant to suck your blood?'_

"Hey boys." I tried my best at sounding confident and sexy like I saw girls do at the clubs and it worked, it got their attention.

"Hey I know you; you're the girl from the fifth floor." Fifth floor? Oh yeah I sort of remember this slime ball from that one hotel.

"Yes, that's me, now why don't you let these girls go and all six of us can chat?" I smiled and hopefully seemed alluring.

It must have worked because the guys moved and the girls ran. One of them looked back at me, wondering why I was still there and not running with them. I waved them off.

Bree smiled, showing all her teeth that she could and the guys backed up in fear. Diego and Fred dropped from the roof and picked their meals. They went for the necks and I sniffed at the guy I was just talking to.

"What are you?" He whispered.

"Your worst nightmare." I snarled as I inhaled his _scent_.

Like a starving wolf in front of a fresh kill I lunged and buried my face into his neck. Blood poured down my throat like liquid fire. It felt amazing, hot, thick, and tasted like the best food you can imagine. I couldn't hear his heartbeat and not long after the blood drained, _it drained a little too fast in my opinion. _The others were busy with their human so I dragged another unconscious one closer, who knocked them out? I decided I didn't care and dug into this one. The blood tasted different but it still tasted amazing and it was still hot. That one dried up about the same time the other did and I threw the body with the other. They were already finished and had their kills over the shoulders. I picked up mine and did the same. What were we doing?

"Where are we going?"

"We dump the bodies in the sound, or bury them on the islands or on parts of the Olympic Peninsula. We can't let cops find the bodies drained of blood." Bree answered.

"So were going swimming? Wont the water be cold?"

"No we are actually colder than the water, I don't know why but we are. Maybe it's because our hearts don't beat anymore." She's right I didn't hear heat beats coming from any of us.

We jumped off the docks and into the water, but before we did Bree told me to hold my breath and that apparently vampires didn't need to breathe. We didn't have to _breathe_? We swam beneath the water and dodged boats that were gliding through the water. Swimming was easy and Bree was right the water felt warm, but I knew it wouldn't be to humans. I wonder how cold we are? I just kicked my legs and that propelled me enough, I had to keep my hands on the guys so the wouldn't fall off my shoulders. Swimming without my arms didn't seem the least bit of awkward. I followed them to a beach and we slowly emerged from the water without making a noise. _Stealthy_. I grinned at that, humans will never stand a chance against us.

A mile into the forest we started to dig a gaping hole for the bodies. I kind of felt sad for their families, they would never find their bodies but the guys were going to rape two innocent girls and that was unacceptable. They deserved to be eaten and they deserved for their bodies to not me laid to rest in a proper cemetery. We dumped their bodies in haphazardly and buried them. We made sure to pack down the soil and put pine needles there so it looked like undisturbed ground. I added a pinecone from a nearby tree as a topper, not that a human would ever get it. And there was no point in burying them here if the spot where we buried them was going to be found or if we obviously hinted that this spot was special. The digging of the hole and burying of their bodies took less than 10 minutes and with a final nod we were done.

My first hunt as a vampire. I looked up into the night sky and wondered how many other vampires did this to countless victims. I also wondered how many times I would have to do this. But I promised myself to be kind of a karma deliverer. If they committed a crime and might get away I was going to snack on them and bury them where no one will find them. It's better than them getting away to do it again or live their lives out when their victims might not have.

"You were so calm Bella!" Bree complimented her eyes wide with amazement.

"Not really I almost stuck my entire face in their necks." I laughed.

"We all do that, I mean usually we tear them to pieces or turn them into mush. You did amazing and not once did you try to attack us!"

"Now I really don't want to hunt with anyone else."

"Well we are older; I'm the youngest at 3 months. Diego's the oldest at 11. The oldest out of all the vampires except for Riley and _her_." We all shuddered at the mention of _her_.

"So now what do we do?"

"Now Bella we have the entire night to play in Seattle!"

* * *

**AN: Review guys and you can always ask questions. I don't bite that hard and i'm not venomous :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HAPPY DAY DOOMSDAY! NOT! Well thanks to everyone who reviewed it means so much to me you guys. Also for those who do review im thinking of sending sneak peaks of the next chapter. Well happy not-dying and reading! For those who saw the updated date and didnt see chapter 9 im sorry for getting your hopes up i forgot to put up an important part so i just did it. Chapter 9 should be up soon or tomorrow.**

**-Cinnia**

**(Sin-knee-uh)**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

* * *

I laughed as my feet lightly hit the roof of a building. We were playing the vampire version of tag in the city, by running on rooftops and jumping from building to building. Bree is running parallel to me on my right across the street, Fred is running ahead of us and Diego is in hot pursuit of Bree, less than 10 feet behind her. She squealed when he got closer and changed directions quickly. She jumped over the street and landed on me. Fred doubled back and Diego came over. The game was over and Bree untangled her limbs from mine. Well at least the next time a human came up here they'll see a nice Bella print in the concrete. I wonder what they will think of that. Maybe vampire tag shouldn't be played.

"Well there goes the idea of vampire tag. How about we get outta here before the humans come up?"

We ran towards the industrial district and dove through an open window of a warehouse. It was an upper window so we landed silently on the catwalks high above the warehouse floor. There were humans working down there, I watched avidly as they went about unaware. I almost felt like a cat watching unsuspecting mice. I could kill them but I just ate and wasn't thirsty in the slightest. Diego walked causally across the catwalks, not worried about the humans below in the slightest. We walked around until we found a platform against the metal siding in a corner. This would be a sweet spot for a hang out. I sniffed the air. Humans didn't come up here often from the smell of it, all human scents were faint.

"This would make for a sweet lair."

I pictured a cave when Diego said lair but this would work. Bree joked about learning to crochet so she can make a 'Lair, sweet Lair' sign. Fred didn't say a thing as usual and I wanted a TV and a couch, sort of. Well at least we now have a hangout spot for when we weren't stuck in that horrible basement. I groaned at the thought of our eventual return. I really didn't want to go back. I liked it out here, I didn't want to be confined in a basement, and I didn't want to have to watch my back constantly. I slipped out a window while Diego and Bree talked about furniture. Which i found hilarious because we really didnt need it. I didnt want to go far from the rest so I just sat on the edge. Taking a deep breath I leaned back. Wow those stars sure are bright.. I sighed and listened in on their conversation. Now they were talking about the best place to steal a couch and then argued on the best kind of couch. I rolled my eyes and reached for my locket. I gently popped the latch and stared at the two faces. Were they my parents? I doubt I would have two random middle-aged people in it but I wanted proof. Bringing the locket closer to my face I took little sniffs at both of the scents that lingered on the pictures, familiarizing the scents I guess. I popped it close and stood up on the roof.

A gentle breeze blew my hair a little and brought some scents i from other parts of the city. That one is familiar... I snapped to the direction of the wind. It was the scent on the picture of the male... Was he here? Could I find him? Talk to him? I followed the scent and stopped and looked down at a semi-busy street. There werent many people on the street but none of them looked like the man in the picture. Maybe the person was wearing his clothes..? Maybe they talked to him recently? I needed to know.. The scent seemed to be coming off a police officer. Just my fucking luck I swear. I dropped into an alley a street ahead of the officer. I kicked a dumpster loudly to attract him. That should get him runnin. A few minutes later the officer ran into the mouth of the alley, gun drawn. He lowered it slightly when he saw me. I raised my hand and gave him a one finger come-here motion. Slowly he came forward and he squinted his eyes to see me more clearly.

"Jesus."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Someone touched you on your shoulder recently, who was it?" Might as well be blunt about it.

"What? Touched my shoulder? Oh! You can smell that?"

"Yes. Now who did it?"

"Chief Swan."

I nodded and walked past the officer, he didnt move, poor guy was in a daze. Too bad it didnt last.

"Hey! Where are you going? Your Isabella Swan right? That missing girl?"

So thats my name.. huh Bella..Isabella... And Swan? Classy.

I ignored him and walked out of the alley and took a left. The building was brick and as soon as I knew I was out of his eye sight I dug my fingers in the spaces and pulled myself as quickly as I could. I stayed nearby as the officer ran out of the alley to search.

"What the hell? She was just here wasnt she?"

I ran off and headed back to the warehouse. Only Fred noticed me slipping back in the window, Bree and Diego were still talking. I leaned against the railing and waited for them to stop.

After an hour, they reached a decision and it was almost daylight. We reluctantly started to head back, but we took our time after all sunrise was 45 minutes away, we had time.

"So are any of the myths true?" I asked on our way back.

"Well Riley would tell you yes but he lies. We do sleep, but not in coffins. Oddly enough the girls sleep the most, we aren't sure why. Garlic doesn't hurt us it just smells really bad, worse than normal human food. We do have fangs though but girls have smaller fangs than the guys and they don't come out unless were irritated or in a fight. And Riley tells us that we burn in the sunlight but we tested that one out, we don't. Oddly we _sparkle_."

"Like someone threw glitter all over us?" We fucking sparkle? Bad ass vampires _sparkle_? That's just messed up.

"More like a disco ball."

"No wonder he wants us to stay inside, we'd be spotted so fast. I mean other vampires must not go out otherwise we would have heard."

"Ok girls we have to split up." Diego came over and kissed Bree before running east.

The plan was for Bree and me to arrive together while Diego and Fred arrived separately. Diego didn't want anyone to connect us all together but deemed it safe for Bree and me to arrive separately. Fred didn't do much, he didn't usually talk or make facial expressions but he did nod in agreement to Diego's plans. The basement was a madhouse when we all got it, irritated vampires shoved in an enclosed area is a _bad_ idea. Riley is a _dumbass_. Speaking of Riley, he went around taking lighters and matches from the other vampires and I was surprised at the amount he had to take. Did they all smoke? Can vampires smoke? Why did they even have them? Riley just left after collecting the lighters not bothering to say anything.

Raoul decided that another vampire was in his space and punched his head, _shattering_ the left side completely. _Fuck_. Diego glared at him while we took our spot behind Fred for protection. Why did they avoid him? I'd have to ask Bree tomorrow night. I found out that I didn't have anything productive to do and that bugged me so I re-ran through all the memories I could get. I remember faces, a beach, a fishing pole, a police badge, a birthday cake, a hospital, getting a cast but not much else. I knew my first name, but not my last and I didn't remember my parents. I wondered if I even _had_ parents, for all I knew they were dead.

Something gold-colored caught my attention. I looked at my chest and gently pulled the gold chain that had something dangling from it out of my shirt. I didn't feel it earlier when I was running since it was in my shirt. From the looks of it was a locket, maybe it held pictures of my parents. Maybe. Using my thumb nail I pried the clasp open and looked at the two pictures that were inside. Both faces I recognized instantly, they are both in my memory, as brief flashes as they were. I liked the fact I could stare at them in this picture instead of trying to remember, it hurt my head when I did.

The man had a mustache and wrinkles. His hair was pepper and salt and he had brown eyes. I'm guessing he was my dad but I don't even remember his name let alone if he was my dad. On the other side of the locket is a woman, she has brown hair, and laugh lines. In this picture her blue eyes were shining as if she were laughing in this picture was taken. Is this my mom? She looked younger than the man did but they were older than the other faces in my memory. So I guess they could be my parents. I inhaled the scents that lingered on the photos. I recognized my scent but it was different, more like the humans. It was my human scent. The other two must have belonged to the adults. He smelt like forest, leather, and beer while she smelt like salt and sunshine. I closed the locket to preserve the scent, when I heard all the other vampires shuffling around.

They were getting antsy, is it night again? Bree closed her book with a soft _thud_ as Riley came down the stairs. So he says the sun would hurt us but left the 'safety' of the basement for where? Where did he go? I was also surprised that no one else mentioned it. Or if they did they didn't mention it again. If it was so dangerous to be out during the day then why not be in here where he could watch us? Riley noticed the shattered-head vampire and went in a rage, ripping off the arm of the nearest vampire. The others escaped the range of Riley with a hiss. He chose again who went out but I knew that as soon as he left every vampire would be leaving whether he let them or not. Who wanted to be stuck in this hell-hole of a basement? Not me, that's for sure.

As soon as it safe to leave I ran up the steps with Bree following. We met up again in a little clearing in the middle of the forest.

"Well that was just _fun_." I gave a big fake smile. I was being sarcastic, no part of that was fun.

We then broke into stores and stole a couch, a few board games and several outfits. Fred also hauled off a dresser. It was a bit funny to see us running through the city carrying this stuff like it weighed nothing and I wondered what a human would think if they saw. These things would be nice for the lair. I giggled at that, we had a lair. Now we sounded as if we were the evil villains in a comic book. It also sounded so vampiric. Did vampires have lairs? Or did they call it something else? Is vampiric even a word? Note to self steal a dictionary. Maybe I could also start teaching myself other languages now that I had a complex mind that could remember so much. Note to self steal a Spanish textbook. Or I could start with French. Decisions, decisions.

Awhile later I sat at the edge of the high platform with my legs swinging off. Bree and Fred were playing checkers on the floor behind me and I couldn't tell what Diego was doing without turning around. I had noticed something that bothered me and it wouldn't leave my mind.

"Bella?" I turned my head a bit to acknowledge that Diego called me.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"Want to talk about?"

I was touched that he cared. I've only been a vampire for two days and apart of his coven for most of the two days. Yet he cared if I was troubled. He is a nice guy in that way.

"I guess. But let me ask you something. How did Riley pick you?"

That threw him for a loop, "_Riley_? You're worried about _him_?"

"Just answer the question, please."

He told me his story about his kid brother getting in trouble and how Riley saved him. Bree joined in and told her story about her abusive dad and her living on the streets. Riley gave her a burger and turned her. Hearing about how they were picked and turned upset me even more.

"What does this have to do with Riley?" Diego asked again.

"Think about all the vampires in that basement. We are all so different from each other, there's nothing connecting us. We aren't a like in any way and he leaves us alone so much. And you two were changed so differently than I was. I just can't help but think that I'm missing something. Something _big_. We don't look like each other. We don't act like each other, nor are we from the same area. We weren't even in the same situations. And I doubt he's a knight in shining armor just waiting to swoop down and save you like that. There must be some motive to saving you. He didn't wait and see what we were like too. Otherwise he wouldn't have chosen Raoul. He doesn't care about age, Bree is only 16 and I'm 23 and that's a big jump in age. I'm missing something and it's hard for me to even sit still while I'm thinking about this." There were so many unanswered questions.

Diego sat next to me and Bree and Fred stopped playing checkers.

"I guess your right. Something about this situation is off."

"Plus why feel the need to even lie to us?"

"Maybe vampires aren't supposed to go out in the sun. Maybe he doesn't trust us not to show ourselves to humans."

"I guessing it's the not showing ourselves to humans. It makes sense after all, we didn't know about vampires before meeting Riley. And we can't be the only vampires out there in the world, heck there are probably more in Washington State. But I do know that there's nothing in the news about mass killings like this. The news is noticing us, not focusing on some other city."

"I think we were created for something." I jumped at Fred's deep voice.

I turned to stare at Fred

"What's your theory?"

"Think of how many there are of us."

There _were_ a lot of us, and Riley got mad when our numbers were taken down, even by one. I also remember something about someone being mad that Riley didn't get more humans.

"Why would Riley need so many of us?"

"What are numbers used for?

"Well lets see flash mobs, armies, parties, voting and um friends?"

"I'm going with the army. I'm guessing any nearby covens don't have this many vampires on hand or we would have heard about it." This is the most Fred has ever said. Bree and Diego gave that away with their gaping mouths.

"So he needs us to do his dirty work for him. Now all we need to figure out what side is Riley on?"

"What do mean what side?" Bree asked.

"You need two to tango, so is Riley the good guy or the bad guy?"

"Bad." We all agreed.

We all shifted uneasily. What do we _do_? With all the facts pointing obviously in our faces we didn't need to worry about getting proof on what Riley was doing.

"Oh hey Fred, by the way, why do all the other vampires avoid you like the plague?"

He chuckled, "I'm 'gifted'."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Did he mean he got a gift from _her?_

"Fred can make people and vampires repulsed to be around him or even think about him." Bree answered.

"I've been working on it." Fred nodded, agreeing with what Bree said.

"So you can do something special? That's what it means to be 'gifted'?"

He nodded.

"I'm guessing that's rare, otherwise the other vampires from the basement would be flaunting it."

"You're gifted. I think." Fred's voice deepened in concentration.

"Me? I can't do anything like you can."

"When you first came into the basement I tried to repel you, it didn't work."

"I didn't even feel anything." I breathed. I had a _gift. _"So my gift is what exactly?"

"Either you aren't affected by gifts, or you suck them in and disable them or the gift goes around you like you aren't even there." Fred ticked them off on his hand.

"I don't think we should tell this to Riley. We should keep this in our coven. A secret weapon we can use, just in case." They all nodded in agreement.

"So now we just need to know when Riley plans on moving us against this enemy of his." Diego was silent up until now.

"Wouldn't he give us training? On how to fight like a vampire I mean. That could give us a warning."

"If he doesn't we can teach ourselves. We could always use each other to practice. That way we have a fighting chance." A fighting _chance_? I don't like the sound of that.

We all agreed on practicing. Now the question is do we go back to Riley or do we run?

* * *

**AN: Drop me a line and tell me what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you to those who reviewed! Here's chapter 5 and just a heads up i quoted some parts from The Second Short Life of Bree Tanner. So all parts from the book are in bold.**

**I also want to say ill be doing Holiday things for the next week so no chapter update unless i get some major time. So Enjoy!**

**-Cinnia**

* * *

The silence dragged on and the air was thick with tension. What _do_ we do? What _can_ we do?

"Well what do we do?" I glanced at Diego, he was pacing, thinking. He was the coven leader after all, all final decisions were up to him.

"I want it to be put to a vote. Stay or leave? If we stay we can always go later and we can learn more about Riley's plan. If we leave were a hundred percent safe and out into the world, unfortunately we might not be prepared."

Shit we had a lot to think about. Safety or information? What was riskier, not having all the information or sticking around for whatever shit hits the fan? Whatever decision we make could change our lives. It could be life or death.

"I say stay." I don't regret saying it, we can always jump ship later.

"Stay." Bree declared.

Fred nodded and Diego sighed.

"We can be in over our heads. But at the _first_ sign of endangerment to Bree we are _out_ of there. I don't care what we voted I am not putting her in danger." He squeezed her hand.

"So since we are staying. Should we wait and see if Riley teaches us to fight or should we practice now?" Bree asked as she stared into Diego's eyes.

"We practice now."

"Does anyone even know how vampires properly fight?" There was no point in training if it wouldn't help us.

"I don't think it matters. A kill is a kill right?" Diego broke eye contact with Bree to see if Fred and I agreed.

If I was a human I would say yes, but being a vampire that might change.

"It might. How do you kill a vampire? Just tearing off their head or..?"

"Tearing body parts help but as far as I know you have to burn them, that's why Riley takes lighters away. But you saw how Raoul hit that kid. He might as well be dead but I guess if all the pieces were there he might be OK."

"Does getting punched hurt for us?"

"Hell yeah it does." Diego rubbed his arm like it still hurt.

"So we can incorporate that into the fighting."

We argued for the rest of the night on how we could teach ourselves to fight and agreed on stealing a movie on fighting or watching karate classes. With the sun coming up we couldn't go through with our plans right now. We would have to retreat to that hell-hole basement. I held back a groan at the thought of being confined. I _hated_ it.

We separated as we made our way back, like we always do and Bree and I ducked back into the basement to find two piles of ashes. I didn't dare get close to them but one was definitely the kid whose head was busted open and the other was newer. Raoul had sure had anger issues. Everyone filed in reluctantly and settled into their positions. Bree and I behind the couch with Fred guarding us and Diego where he could, but he was always near us.

You can tell Riley was in a bad mood as he stomped down the stairs. He saw the two piles of ashes and _lost it._ When the others saw how furious he was they wisely jumped out of reach. Too bad, they deserved having their limbs ripped off. Instead of going after the others he trashed the TV, stereo and gaming system. Great now he's pissing Raoul off. I rolled my eyes.

"**What is **_**wrong**_** with you? Why are you all so **_**stupid**_**? Do **_**any**_** of you have a brain?"** He started throwing the nearest kid into the broken entertainment stand and ripped parts of one of the girls. He was _pissed_. Couldn't he see that there was more of us? That beating a few of us would make us swarm like angry bees? He was outnumbered. Apparently no one noticed and instead they grouped together, even Raoul grouped together with a girl he usually fought with.

"**Listen to me! All our lives depend on you listening to what I'm saying now and **_**thinking**_**! We are all going to **_**die**_**. Every one of us, you and me, too, if you can't act like you have brains for just a few short days!"**

I looked at Bree, wide eyed. So we were right! Why would he think for us to listen after he hulked out? But everyone understood what he was saying and that trumped the thought of the tantrum he had. They pushed the thought of it in the back of their minds and focused on what he was saying.

"**Its time for you to grow up and take responsibility for yourselves. Do you think you get to live like this for **_**free**_**? That all the blood in Seattle doesn't have a **_**price**_**?"**

He just confirmed what we were thinking. Fred shifted on the couch and looked at us from the corner of his eye. Diego wanted to look at us too but fought it. He didn't want to give us away. If Riley could convince them of this then he could easily turn them against us.

"**Are you listening now? Really listening? Let me explain to you the precarious situation we are all in. I'll try to keep it simple for the slowest ones. Raoul, Kristie, come here."**

Talk about rallying the troops Riley. He had caught their attention and insulted them. Yet no one reacted to the insult they just stared at him adoringly, like he was their leader. Raoul was the biggest leader here and the girl who was flanking him was the second biggest leader. The one who usually fought with him was named Kristie. I filed that away for later use.

"**Fine. We're going to need leaders if we're going to survive, but apparently neither if you is up to the task. I thought you had aptitude. I was wrong. Kevin, Jen, please join me as the heads of this team."**

Were they really buying this bullshit? And why pick leaders when Riley was 'the leader?' Unless he didn't plan to join the attack. He was just going to sit back while we did his dirty work. My lip curled in a silent snarl. That _fucker_. That's his plan. He wanted us to do his dirty work. Why couldn't anyone else see this? The two he called, both minions of Raoul and Kristie hesitated.

"**Are you not able, either?"**

Kevin went to go up but Raoul hissed and pushed his way to stand up by Riley. Riley smiled that his tactic worked. None of the other vampires said a word about it when it was as plain as day!

"**Kristie or Jen, who will lead us."**

Did no one pick up on this? Lead _us_.. he included himself in that statement but why say that they were going to lead him as well as the others? If he was picking leaders it was obvious then he was saying that he wasn't in charge and when wasn't he the head guy? Sure he left us alone a lot but he pulled the strings, he is the one that set the rules. I wanted to glare at him but I didn't want the attention on me. _Don't notice us! _

"**That took too long to decide. We don't have the luxury of time. We don't get to fool around anymore. I've let you all do pretty much whatever you feel like, but that ends tonight."**

_Bullshit_! They weren't "fooling around", they were unleashed! He didn't bother to discipline them. He enabled them to do all that shit. And what's with this 'letting'. You were hardly here!

"**We have an enemy." **

Yeah Riley I bet you do, and you want us to get rid of them for you.

"**A few of you might be smart enough to have realized that if we exist, so do other vampires. Other vampires who are older, smarter…more talented. Other vampires who **_**want our blood**_**!"**

Yes Riley, we did think of that. And if these vampires are so smart why aren't they here yet? All the killings are on TV. If they were out there and wanted our blood, why haven't they come for us yet? Why haven't they tried to push us out? I don't think that these vampires want our city. They probably have their own. Riley just wanted us to have a nice base city that we can tear up so we can demolish them when we are ready. Maybe they didn't even realize we were going after them. And he said they were more talented. So that must mean he knows who they are and what they can do. We wouldn't stand a chance unless we overwhelmed them. So that's why there are so many of us. I wonder how many of them there are. Counted 23 in this room but would that be enough for his plan?

The other vampires hissed at the thought of their blood being taken away. He gave them something to fight for, to unify for. A non-existent threat but in their minds it could be true, they didn't know any better.

"**That's right. Seattle was once theirs, but they moved on a long time ago. Now they know about us, and they are jealous of the easy blood they used to have here. They know it belongs to us now, but they want to take it back. They are coming after what they want. One by one, they'll hunt us down! We'll burn while they feast!"**

They all snarled and declared that they would do whatever they could to stop them. _Playing right into his hands! _

"**We don't have a lot of choices. If we wait for them to show up here, they will have the advantage. This is their turf, after all. And they don't want to face us head-on, because we outnumber them and we are stronger than they are. They want to catch us separated; they want to take advantage of our biggest weakness. Are any of you smart enough to know what that is?"**

That doesn't even make sense! You just told us they were here long ago, that means the city could have changed since then. We would have the advantage! We have been here tearing up the city!

"**Unity! We don't have it! What kind of a threat can we pose when we wont stop killing each other." **He shouted and kicked the ashes. **"Can you imagine them laughing at us? They think taking the city from us will be easy. That were weak with stupidity! That we'll just hand them our blood!"**

The vampires snarled, Diego did so too to not draw attention but Fred, Bree and I didn't. No one would look over here with Fred using his gift to keep them away.

"**Can you work together, or do we all die?"**

"**We can take them boss," Raoul growled.**

**Riley scowled at him, "Not if you can't control yourself! Not if you cant cooperate with every single person in this room. Anyone you take out might be the one who could have kept you alive. Every one of your coven that you kill is like handing our enemies a gift. **_**Here**_**, you're saying, **_**take me down**_**!"**

So we were right to call us a coven but all the vampires in this room weren't a coven. They were a mob, a pit of snakes, striking at each other. Our coven, the four of us, worked together, we didn't fight, and we were together.

"**Let me tell you about our enemies. They are a much older coven than we are. They've been around for hundreds of years, and they've survived that long for a reason. They are crafty and they are skilled and they are coming to retake Seattle with confidence–- because they've heard the only ones they'll have to fight for it are a bunch of disorganized children who will do half their work for them!"**

You said they wouldn't take us head on and yet you say they are coming to take the city. Which is it Riley? Make up your mind! Stick to the lie of a story your telling! How do they believe _this_!? And they haven't been in the city, we would have known, their scents would be everywhere. We didn't know about them, so who told them about us huh Riley? They all growled and looked around the room as if they would sweep in to kill us.

"**This is how they see us, but that's because they can't see us together. Together, we can crush them. If they could see all of us side by side, fighting together, they would be terrified. And that's how they're going to see us. Because we're not going to wait for them to show up here and start picking us off. We're going to ambush them. In four days."**

He keeps changing his story! I look at Bree to see if she is catching on to what I am and she nods. Fred shifts again saying he saw and Diego gives a small nod. Four days would give them plenty of time to get us if this story was true, but of course it wasn't. He wanted us to think that. But they were eating it up.

"**It's the last thing they will expect. All of us—together—waiting for them. And I've saved the best part for last. There are only **six** of them."**

23 to 6? That's slaughter! But he did say they were talented. What could they do to make Riley think there were so much of an issue that 23 of us were needed? I was almost too afraid to find out. Everyone else was shocked, and started talking about how easy it would be. I knew it wouldn't be. Raoul wanted to go now instead of waiting but Riley told him that rushing would get us no where.

"**Tell us everything we need to know about them." **Kristie asked, taking advantage of Raoul's impulsive nature.

**Riley hesitated, as if deciding how to word something. "All right, where to begin? I guess the first thing you need to know is… that you don't know everything there is to know about vampires yet. I didn't want to overwhelm you in the beginning."**

What was he going to say?

"**You have a little bit of experience with what we call 'talents.' We have Fred."**

Fred did not like having the attention on him and shoved his gift out there so no one could look at him. I looked to see if Bree could feel it but she wasn't reacting and I sure as hell wasn't.

"**Yes, well there are some vampires who have gifts beyond the super strength and super senses. You've seen tone aspect in… our coven. Gifts are rare— one in fifty, maybe— but everyone is different. There's a huge range of gifts out there, and some of them are more powerful than others."**

Could I have a gift? Fred and Diego sure seemed to think that I did. I looked around the room to see everyone talking about how they might have a gift. Raoul looked like an idiot with his chest all puffed up, all proud and thinking that he had one.

"**Pay attention! I'm not telling you this for entertainment."**

"**This enemy coven. They're talented right?" **Maybe Kristie is smarter than I gave her credit for. I'll keep an eye on her.

"**Exactly. I'm glad someone here can connect the dots."**

And now he's putting Kristie and Raoul against each other. Unify or turn them against each other? Riley did both.

"**This coven is dangerously talented. They have a mind reader. **_**Think,**_** guys! He'll know everything in your head. If you attack, he'll know what move you're going to make before **_**you**_** know it. You go left and he'll be waiting."**

_Holy shit!_ We were _so_ screwed it would take at least four or so of us to take him down. At least we know it's a him, now we can narrow down on who it could be.

"**This is why we've been so careful— me, and the one who created you."**

We all hissed, myself included. _She_ was the reason we went through that hell, _she's_ the reason why we are here!

"**You don't know her name, and you don't know what she looks like. This protects us all. If they'd stumbled across one of you alone, they wouldn't realize that you were connected to her, and they might have let you be. If they knew you were part of her coven, there would be no delay in your execution."**

But wouldn't they just kill us anyway? We were in their territory. They would kill us just to rid us! It protected her more than it did us! I could remember her somewhat, I remember her bright _red_ hair.

"**Of course, it doesn't matter now that they've decided to move on Seattle. We will surprise them on their way in, and we will annihilate them. Done. And then not only is the city all ours, other covens will know not to mess with us. We won't have to be so careful to cover our tracks anymore. As much blood as you want, for everyone. Hunting every night. We'll move right into the city, and **_**we will rule it**_**."**

Other covens.. would they attack if we won? Maybe, maybe not. But if we did win we would have a blood bath and wouldn't that risk people knowing about vampires? It has been a secret so far. Would they try to shut us down to protect that secret or would they cower? And what covering of tracks? They go on rampages every night as it is! No one else caught his lies, they were drinking the lies up.

"**We have to do this together, though. Today I'm going to lead you through some techniques. Fighting techniques. There's more to this than just scuffling around on the floor like toddlers. When it gets dark, we'll go outside and practice. I want you to practice hard, but keep your focus. I am not losing another member of this coven! We all need each other—every one of us. I will not tolerate any more stupidity. If you think you don't have to listen to me, you are wrong." **

I guess we didn't have to teach ourselves, but I don't think fighting with all these guys will be much better. More chance of them killing or hurting us.

That night we were separated into two groups. Raoul or Kristie. We fought against each other and I got a few bites during the sparring but no limbs lost. I hissed when I got bitten and returned them two fold. For every bite I got I gave two in return. I didn't rip off limbs but I was _pissed_. Diego did well and Fred just watched. He used his gift so he wouldn't have to participate. We didn't get behind him fast enough to take advantage of it so we were stuck fighting. Bree got her arm yanked on viciously by Jen. Diego had to hide his fury when she did that, but I saw it. Half way through Riley pulled Bree to the side to talk, I would have tried to focus on what they were saying but this bitch just wouldn't give!

Also it didn't take long before Raoul picked another fight, but this time it was with Diego.

"Your not Riley's favorite anymore Diego, you have to listen to me! I'm your leader!" Raoul lunged and I tensed to intercept.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So sorry for the long wait. I swear i have the attention span of a goldfish( actually had one with good memory but i ise fish species a lot) (im a fish nerd) I got so distracted and i apologize. This is short but its short for a reason, dont worry all other chapters they will be the right size**

**-Cinnia**

**Anyhow Tally-ho on the reading!**

* * *

Thankfully I didn't have to lunge, Riley was near enough to tear Raoul's arm off mid-lunge. I straightened and looked around to see if anyone noticed that I had crouched and that I was about to defend Diego. Thankfully no one did.

"Raoul! Don't be stupid! We need every member of our coven to take them down. Diego is part of our coven! We need unity and we can't have it if you pick fights with Diego. This is your last chance Raoul, if you even snap at me I will take you to _her_ to put you down. I would rather an individual be killed in place instead of us having no unity. We need it."

Raoul sneered at Riley but turned on his heel and threw himself viscously back into 'sparring.' His poor 'partner' wasn't prepared and got a nasty series of punches in the stomach. When we went up against these 'enemy' vampires I hoped Raoul didn't make it. In fact I hoped all of the vampires here don't make it. Excluding my true coven of course. I don't know what these other vampires did to piss Riley and _her_ off so much, but I didn't like Riley. At all. In fact these other vampires were probably innocent.

Training went on all night until the last few hours when Riley let us all hunt. And at sunrise we were all crammed into the basement and Riley left us. This situation seems real familiar Riley. Old habits just don't die, do they? Everyone in the basement talked about the enemy, and downplayed the gift we knew of. They were underestimating them and it _would_ get them killed. They thought it would be a walk in the park. But I knew Riley was holding back. He said that the coven was dangerously talented. Not just one individual. I wanted to share with the rest of my coven but couldn't since we couldn't get any privacy in this basement. I couldn't tell them how screwed we are.

…

Tonight was the last night of training, and quite frankly I was scared. Too many ifs, too many open ends, too many things can go wrong. What if I was killed? What if my coven was killed? Would these vampires kill us quick or draw it out? Would they torture the ones they captured? Could we even kill one? But then I realized that my coven didn't even need to fight. We could run. We could take that option again. Making an escape during the chaos would be cake. But could all four of us make it? These vampires could track us down after killing them. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked up to see Bree.

'Your hands were shaking' she mouthed before letting go and walking off like she never came near me.

I shook my head and sat on the railing outside. Riley went around and one by one stopped them from 'sparring.' Would we move out tonight? Or wait until the 'morrow? I swung my legs casually to hide my nervousness.

"**Round it up, kids." **I'm not a kid Riley, though some of them were. Everyone moved closer to hear what Riley had to say even though we could hear him if we were miles away.

"**You've done well. Tonight, you get a reward. Drink it up, because tomorrow you're going to want your strength."** Everyone howled in excitement, some even started jumping in place from pent up joy. I wanted to spit.

"**I say want and not need for a reason. I think you guys have got this. You've stayed smart and worked hard. Our enemies aren't going to know what's hit them!"** Oh but I think they do Riley.

Everyone believed every word he said as if nothing else mattered, as if they didn't even consider the fact they might lose. They think that they are invincible, but I know that none of us are. I shifted my weight uneasily and double checked where Diego, Fred and Bree were. I did that a lot. I needed to know I had back up.

"**You ready for your reward?"** Riley's little soldiers growls and snarls increased.

"**Tonight you get a taste of what our world will be like when our competition is out of the picture. Follow me!" **I doubted that. Riley turned on a dime and ran. The rest were quick to follow.

We kept running through the woods and miraculously we ran as a group and no one fought. When we hit the city we kept going on the roof tops. Where was he taking us? We kept going all the way to the cargo loading docks that led into Puget Sound. Without a word he slipped into the water and everyone noisily ploughed into the water after him. What was so interesting about the sound? Was he showing us something?

"**There she is. Give me a minute. When the power goes out, she's all yours."**

He gestured proudly to a large ferry. He wanted us to feed of these innocent people!? No. _NO!_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Once again its a bit short and i apologize. I kinda got a bit excited to post so also pardon any mistakes. Also i changed a few things from The Second Short Life of Bree Tanner. Happy reading peoples and please review with any opinions as long as you arent a bitch about it. Also i kind f want to hear your thoughts on how the whole story is heading, if you like it and anything you think should/could happen. :)**

**-Cinnia**

* * *

Everyone swam a little bit closer as Riley went to go turn the lights off. I was the only one that baulked. I wouldn't! I couldn't! But if I didn't that would draw attention, attention I didn't need. But if I did innocent people would die. So it is down to me or them? But could _I_ live with myself I killed them? There are probably _children_ on that ferry for Christ's sake! My eyes burned but no tears fell as I felt they should. I couldn't even cry! Was this just me or a vampire thing? I bit my lip and swam to the boat. I had no choice. By the time I pulled myself up the side of the boat everyone was now chowing down and chasing the screaming people. I heard a little girl scream for her _mommy_. I just closed my eyes and lunged at the nearest body. I let myself go giving full control to my instincts. And by the time I snapped out of it I was sitting next to two bodies. Both male and both were laying facedown. I felt immense guilt at what I had done but when I look a look around me it was _insignificant_. Body parts were strewn around the entire boat like rocks in a forest. Blood _painted_ the walls and you could see blood splatter on everything else. It was something out of a horror movie. I noticed that there was a bit of water on the floor spreading the blood around. But do you know one of the worst things? The _cars_. They were just sitting there, waiting for their owners to return. _Silent_. It was silent. Besides the occasional seagull and the waves lapping it was quiet. _Where were Bree, Diego and Fred?_ I looked around and I wished I kept my head down. I spotted Raoul first and my lip curled in disgust, he was lying on a _pile of bodies_ and seemed to be totally blissed out. Blood dripped down the pile and you could see a little arm sticking out. Oh god. That _girl_ crying for her mother... I felt like throwing up more now than I ever did.

I sat with by back to the railing and curled up in a ball. _Why? Why! Why this? Why did these people die?_ **Because of Riley…** _Riley_! I snarled and silently swore to myself that I would kill him. I would tear his head off and turn him to ash! He would pay_. But not now..._ If I killed him now he could be pieced together and his little army would kill me and it would get me _nowhere_. I'd wait until we were in battle. There's sure to be fire _then_. He would be finished once and for all and no one would have the chance to bring him back.

Riley began to command some of us to light the cars on fire. I guess we couldn't sink it because of the bodies, they might float up.

"Back to the basement guys! Tomorrow we strike!"

Everyone cheered and happily followed him back to the hell hole, excuse me basement. I lagged behind as did the rest of my coven. We couldn't talk but we could mouth things to each other.

'Were fucked.' I mouthed.

'About Riley?' Diego mouthed back.

'Other coven. I'd say run but in the middle of the battle I'm killing Riley.'

That made him slam on the breaks.

"What!" his voice was shrill in distress.

"Shhh!"

'I'll get in and out easy, just wait for me somewhere and I'll come.'

"But..."

I glared at him to shut the hell up.

"You guys OK?"

I jumped when I heard Riley's voice behind us. Did he catch what I was mouthing? If so we were fucked.

"Yeah we're fine, Diego thought I took one of his kills but I didn't. Those two humans ran right past me." I mentally gave myself a high five at my quick thinking.

Playing the part, Diego glared at me. Bree just stood awkwardly off to the side and Fred played the part of the guy who should break it up if a fight broke out. These guys deserved hugs and high-fives.

"It's over and done with. Get over it Diego, you are slipping cause I know you're usually not like that. Diego go ahead of us, I don't want a fight to break out."

Thank fuck he bought that lousy excuse. Diego took off with Fred not far behind. Riley went after the two and me and Bree went together. He didn't suspect a thing! And if he did he was either brushing it off or downplaying it. I stopped dead in my tracks when we got there. There were cots everywhere in the basement. You know those creaky ones that you can get at a hotel or something. Along with them were new clothes, all of them were black, new blankets and pillows but I couldn't figure out what we needed those for. But there was one other thing. A scent. It was sweet, definitely feminine and also had the hint of bubble gum. _Her_. She brought us these things? Guess she wanted her army well rested.

"Sleep well gang we got a big night ahead of us tomorrow."

He left and even fucking turned the lights out. Which was ridiculous 'cause we can see pretty damn good in the dark. I rolled my eyes and got onto the cot carefully since I sure as hell didn't want to break it. After a few minutes I shifted uneasily. Weren't cots supposed to be better than sleeping on the ground? I guess I just couldn't get comfortable. If cold rain felt warm I wonder what ice will do? I wonder if a soft bed will feel no different than the hard ground. I sighed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow, hell would start and I needed my beauty sleep to deal with that shit.

….

The next night was awkward to say the least. Riley wanted us to change into the new black clothes and we had to change in front of each other. But at least the girls got to go to another room. I noticed something. Everyone was _pretty_. Even the guys were. No one had a flaw, no acne, and nothing was disproportioned. I highly doubted they were born that way. That burning must have made us prettier but why? I mean yeah a pretty person is more trusting I guess. You'd never think they'd do anything bad. But we could kill them so easily, why need to enhance our beauty? An evolutionary bonus I guess. I shrugged it off and got into the black clothes. Black skinny jeans, black V-neck T-shirt and black shoes. The creepy part? It fit _perfectly_. How did _she_ know our sizes? I shuddered at the possibilities.

"Everyone ready?!"

His mob screamed back a 'hell yes.'

"You ready to take this _enemy_ down?!"

Again, another chorus of agreement.

"And how are we going to do it?"

"_Together_!"

I didn't join in or share their enthusiasm but it didn't matter. Nobody noticed that I wasn't participating. I crossed my arms as Riley rallied the troops but uncrossed them as we ran up the stairs and out into the night. I guess Riley didn't want to show that he lied about the sunlight and just decided that we would attack at night. It was cloudy and blocked the moon and star light. Even though we had night-vision it was still difficult to make out things. I bulldozed an empty metal garbage can. I sniffed my pants and thankfully none of the stink clung. He did go to the sound like I planned but didn't jump in the water like I thought he would. Instead he commandeered a large boat.

When asked what the hell he was doing he said he didn't want to get his kids to get wet and that he wanted to take us there in style. Style? Since when was stealing in style? Unless you're a crook. I snorted, Riley was a crook he stole our lives and futures from us not to mention other people's lives. After we got out of the boat we kept running south. How long would we have to run for?

After 15 minutes of running we ran across 5 male scents, and they continued to the left and right of us but we didn't go in those directions. Riley kept us running south, and slowly my coven of four started to fall behind the others. We were 15 feet behind the mass of them by the time that everyone growled when they smelled an unknown female. This time Riley let us stray from going straight south and we followed that scent. My coven of four stopped as the rest all ran into this huge ass clearing. We stayed a few feet in to observe the scene. Ten huge fires were burning and you could smell the smoke just saturating the air. You could hear enraged snarls, growling, and taunting from both sides.

I needed to find Riley, _now_. Now was may be my only opportunity to end him. But before I found Riley I saw an unknown male fighting. He was blonde, had a cowboy hat, he had a white short-sleeve shirt and leather cowboy boots. Who in heck brings a cowboy hat to a fight? I guess he did. I noticed he fought side-by-side with a small blonde female. Were they together like Bree and Diego were? I didn't get to think on that for much longer when I spotted _him_.

_He _had blue jeans that clung tohimperfectly. _He_ had a shirt that showed every muscle as _he_ tore through vampires as if they were paper. _He_ had chin length blonde hair and _he_ was _perfection_. I couldn't stop looking at _him_. He turned his head to look in my direction and I almost fan-girled. He was hot.

"Major!" The vampire from earlier shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well here it is folks! I managed to sit my ass down and write with minor distractions! I also found a fitting song so if ya'll want listen to Gone by Montgomery Gentry. And it mentions the civil war and yeah just listen. well For those who actually read the AN sorry for babbling..**

**Hope you enjoy it! Review and let me know whatcha think!**

**Ok now onto the story!**

**-Cinnia**

* * *

When that guy shouted "Major" wasn't trying to get his attention, he was warning him. While "Major" was staring in my direction, but not looking at me, one of the girls from the basement tackled him.

_Oh Hell NO!_

Without thinking I ran out of the forest. What the hell was I doing? Saving his ass is what. He had his hands on her upper arms to keep her snapping teeth as far away from his face as possible. I leaped head first over the other guy and did summersault midair to get my feet under me and hey why not do a summersault. Miraculously I kept going without stumbling.

"What the hell!" The guy behind me must have noticed my stunt. And what a kick ass stunt it was!

I kept running until I got almost on top of the two on the grass. I jumped over them and as I did I one handedly grabbed her head and used my momentum to rip off her head. Without looking, I threw it towards the nearest fire and kept running. I arched my path and ran towards a moss covered boulder and used it to launch myself into the trees. Ok, with that whole thing done I need to find Riley. He's the reason why I'm here. I'm here to kill him. I kept to the trees to get a good vantage view and scanned the entire field. There he was! And what the hell is he doing?

He was standing in front of another vampire and when Riley moved left the other vampire mimicked him. Were they dancing or something? Weird shit is happening today I swear. I positioned myself so I was facing Riley's side. I'm going to sideswipe that asshole. While he's focusing on that vampire, he won't see this vampire coming for him. I crouched as best as I could in the tree and jumped. The other vampire clearly noticed me when I was almost to Riley. Too bad Riley didn't, he barely moved his eyes to look in my direction before I tackled him. I made quick work of his head and I planted my foot on his back and grabbed his upper arms. I might as well have a little fun with him. Using my foot to keep him down I pulled back with my arms and back muscles and tore both of Riley's arms off. I tossed them into the same fire that his head went into. I snorted at the sight of remains of his dead body. I wish he had put up more of a fight... Oh shit I almost forgot about that other vampire! I looked up to see him gaping at me. I gave a meek smile and a wave before running off.

Now I'm off to get to Diego and... I squeaked and ducked as a paw of a hand swiped at where my neck was. Son of a bitch! Without pause I took off with the huge vampire hot on my heels. I zigged and he followed I zagged and he was only seconds behind me. I needed to get him off my tail so I ran into the woods. Without the light of the fires maybe he wouldn't be able to see me as easily and I could get away. I took a sharp left and pressed myself up against a tree and stopped breathing. The vampire stopped where I once was and turned his head, looking for me.

_Don't smell me, don't see me, and don't notice me! _I chanted.

He scanned the area and his gaze skipped over me. He took deep sniffs but was interrupted when someone shouted "Emmett!" Which I guess was his name because he ran back to the field. He must be old if his name is Emmett, that or his parents wanted him to get teased. I kept myself pressed up against the tree until I heard his footsteps fade away.

"Psst!"

I looked up at the sound.

Diego was perched up high in a tree with Bree and Fred below him. They waited! I dug my fingers in and hauled myself up and sat myself on a branch.

"You good?" He whispered.

"Yeah, every vampire from the basement is losing, badly." I whispered back.

"And that big vamp..?"

"Getting strays I guess but he went back, but I'm guessing that they are almost done." I winced. Done? Were they a job? I guess they were…

We stayed in that tree for what seemed like hours until it grew quiet. No more screeching, one the crackle of the fires.

"Is that all of them? We can't afford to let them escape." I recognized the voice of the man who warned the "Major."

I heard a few chime in that they didn't see any leave and I was surprised when I heard females. They let girls fight? Well I mean that we fought but we had way more guys than girls.

"I lost one in the woods but I bet she's long gone."

Someone sighed.

"But maybe we can pick up on her trail! Rosie called me back before I could pick it up."

"Sure son." Son?

SHIT! They were coming for me unless some other she ran off. Fuck me.

Diego looked down at me, head cocked to the side. That was Diego for 'You?'

I nodded.

Maybe if we held still and held our breath, I did jump into the tree after all but would that be enough to throw them off? Probably not. We froze when nine vampires appeared under us. Six of the nine had gold colored eyes. So was it genetic, the other three had red so I couldn't be sure. I recognized five of them. I saw the big one; the two in the cowboy get up, the blonde and the one that was dancing with Riley. I also noticed that they were in pairs and that the red eyes stayed closer than the golden eyed ones. Shit if they found us… But we had Fred. He had a gift and I might have one too. Luckily Fred and I were on the lower branches and I wasn't in Fred's way.

"Her scent stops here." The big vampire sniffed the tree I had been pressed up against.

I pressed myself up against this tree with fear. They'd find me for sure. I knew they would! I watched as the big one climbed up the tree I had been against and before he even got to the lowest branch he stopped to sniff.

"Nope not this tree."

"Newborns can jump over 25 feet from a stand still. We'll have to check more trees." 'Major' drawled. Even his voice was sexy! Gah…

The big one dropped to where I was and looked around. He spotted the tree and tensed for a standing jump. Shit. I saw where he was looking. Our tree and more specifically my branch. Fuck! I knew the branch couldn't hold both our weights and it was proven once he leaped up on my branch. It snapped and I yelped as we fell. I fell ass first on the ground and crawled to the tree. All the other vampires stared at me. He crouched and looked as if he were about to pounce. I did the only thing I could do.

"_Fred! Diego!" _


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Hey guys sorry for updating a day behind schedule. I re-read my story and realized i skipped a key point in chapter 4 so i added it in yesterday. So you guys should go check it out. It'll be mentioned later. Also i saw Les Mis and it was amazing i highly recoommend you guys go see it.**

**Well i'm get out of ya'lls hair and let ya read.**

**-Cinnia**

* * *

My coven dropped in front of me, snarling and crouched, prepared to fight for our lives. I picked my sorry ass up from the ground and crouched with them. But I notice that my fangs didn't go down. I wonder why? The red-eyed ones didn't do anything, they didn't crouch or hiss. But the gold eyed ones did. In response to that, Fred unleashed his gift on them, but didn't affect the red eyes. I could see the effect it had on the gold eyes instantly. They flinched, gagged and went through all the motions of throwing up. They shrunk away from us and the males curled themselves around their girls. 'Major' didn't like that and stood in-between Fred and the gold eyes. I could see the disgust in his eyes but he must have locked his body down because he didn't flinch or look away from Diego.

"S-s-t-o-p please!" A small voice cried from behind the 'Major.'

At the voice 'Major' snarled and his eyes went from red to pitch black. What the hell? Could our eyes do that? I knew I had to step in before A) Fred's ass got kicked B) 'Major' would get even more sick like the rest of the gold eyes. _I didn't like B at all._ I didn't know why, but I do know I didn't want him hurt in any way. I jumped over Fred and stared at him, turning my back on the gold eyes and the 'Major'. I felt a fluttering against my mind and body. Is this Fred's gift? The gagging stopped immediately from behind me and I heard sobbing. I snarled at Fred with my fangs bared.

_Enough is enough. _A voice in my mind hissed.

The fluttering stopped and Fred glared back. I heard Diego hiss at me. But hey the golden eyed ones weren't attacking! That was something right? I looked at them from over my shoulder and a blonde haired male stepped forward.

"Thank you. I can see you aren't like the others, obviously you four are a coven…"

Cool we used the correct terminology then.

Diego hesitantly stepped forward like the other guy did. Did vampire leaders do this?

"Err yeah. We are, I guess." He scratched the back of his head, which I knew didn't itch, so it must be a habit or something.

"Why don't you come back to our house so we can talk? It'll be better than talking in the middle of a forest." He took a deep breath, "Besides its going to rain soon." It was?

I tried to discreetly sniff to see if the air smelt different but I didn't know what rain smelled like. Does rain have a scent? Diego shuffled uncertainly and toed some dead pine needles.

"Sure. Why not? Truce?"

The man nodded and took off running east. The rest of his 'coven' were hesitant to turn their backs to us but did. The 'Major' did a sweeping motion to tell us to go ahead and without pause I took off running after them. Fred, Diego and Bree hesitated a little but caught up to me in a jiffy. The red eyed vampires ran behind us. The clouds just then parted and a full moon shone down on us, lighting the path. Coincidence, I scoffed. I got bored running straight so I ran at a tree. Using my foot I jumped off the trunk and into the branches. It is much more fun this way. I giggled and kept running above my coven. The golden eyes looked behind them trying to see what I was doing and I could feel the eyes of the red eyed ones on my back. Bree laughed and joined me up in the trees but chose another tree to jump in. Instead of running farther, I turned and playfully tackled her out of the tree. We landed on the ground and rolled, each trying to get the upper-hand. I laughed at the _absurdity_ of it all. I'm a _vampire_. I was supposed to _die_ today. We are with two possible covens of _vampires_. I ran and jumped _from tree_ to _tree_, I just _tackled a vampire out of a tree_ and landed soundly and we were _playing_.

Diego interrupted our play and picked Bree off of me just as I was about to flip her_. Damn you_ Diego I had her! I ducked my head sheepishly when I noticed that the other vampires had stopped to watch us. I did _not_ like all the attention on me.

"Sorry."

I picked myself off the ground and brushed the bracken off my back and legs. Shit it was probably in my hair too. I huffed and ran when the rest started to. I was concentrating on running, not running into things and getting leaves and twigs outta my hair was easy. Did I ever mention I love the fact that vampires can multitask? No? Well I do. I ran after them but slowed down when they did. We had stopped right in front of a huge house, an expensive house. I gulped. I can just see me breaking something in there or getting dirt everywhere. _Greeaaat_. I liked the exterior, the large windows and the landscaping. I bet the inside would look just as expensive.

"Please take off your shoes. Esme doesn't like anyone tracking dirt inside." Great that just screamed "this-house-is-very-expensive". I sighed and took off my shoes. I would have taken off socks too but _she_ didn't give us anyway. I froze when I saw the 'living room' it sure as hell didn't look like anyone was _living_ there. It was mostly white, white couches, white curtains, white walls, and white carpet. Only the grand piano and all the little knick-knacks were black. Shit it looks like it just came out of a catalog. Who the hell has a living room like this? _They do… _The golden eyed coven sat together on two separate couches that were side by side. The red eyed ones sat on a two seat with the girl on the guys lap. Fred plopped down in a white armchair while Diego sat on a little couch with Bree on his lap. I just perched myself on the arm of the couch.

The leader of the gold eyes cleared his throat, "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my mate Esme. This is Edward and his mate Alice, and that is Emmett with his mate Rosalie." Mate? Like an animal? And he didn't say it as a verb, more like a title. I cocked my head to the side confused.

"I'm Jasper. This is Peter and his mate Charlotte." So that's what 'Major's' name is, but why the title Major? Was he in the army?

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Diego, this is my girl Bree, that's Fred in that chair and on the arm of the couch is Bella."

"Hold old are you may I ask?" You just asked… and why does he want to know our ages?

"Like our human ages or how long we have been vampires..."

"Vampire, we hardly talk about how long we lived as a human, it doesn't matter much." He waves a hand dismissively.

"Uh... I'm almost a year I guess, Fred is a month or so younger, Bree is about 6 months and Bella is a couple days." Diego hesitated when he said how old I was.

A few of the Cullens hissed at my age and Carlisle and Jasper looked shocked and looked me over trying to find something. Great so I was odd.

"It's no big deal, so I'm weird. And stop looking at me like that." I pointed to Carlisle.

Abruptly Edward stood up and glared in my direction. I hissed at him with the rest of my coven echoing.

"Edward!" Carlisle scolded and laid his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward shook the hand off and took a step toward me. Alice jumped up and stood in front of him. Jasper also hissed as Edward took another step toward me. What the hell is going on?

"Edward? What's wrong?" Alice placed her hand delicately on his cheek.

"I can't hear her!" He thundered, oh boy he's pissed. And what does he mean he can't hear me? I was talking out loud wasn't I?

"Edward!" Carlisle put his hand back on his shoulder and I can see that this time he was gripping him.

Jasper was still hissing. What was with that? I clutched my head as I felt what could be best described as _prodding in my head. _

_They have a mind reader_. I remember Riley saying that. Is this him I feel in my head? And by 'not hearing me' he means he can't read my mind? The prodding got worse and I put my head between my knees.

"Get out of my head!" It was uncomfortable and violating and it was starting to hurt.

The hissing stopped, everyone froze, and the prodding lessened.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey eveyone thanks for reading and reviewing! 18 reviews for chapter 9! Thats a lot for me. So here is chapter 10, i decided to write it as a cliffe to pratice at them cause i dont think i'm all that good at them... Well Any who you dont care about you prolly want to read the chapter so..**

**I'll let ya get at it ;) Enjoy! Also sorry for any errors my keyboard hates me and im multi-tasking...**

**-Cinnia**

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Diego laid his hand on my shoulder. His eyes didn't leave the ticked off Edward.

"He," I pointed to Edward, "is in my head, I can feel it. It's violating." I hissed and tried to shove the prodding out and sighed when I finally did.

I glared at Edward, he tried to get into my head and I sure as hell didn't like it.

"You're a shield." Peter said.

Everyone looked at him with eyes wide and then back to me, then back to Peter.

"I'm a what?" What the hell is a shield?

"You can block gifts." Oh, that's what a shield is? Huh so I did have a gift. What a dud!

"You sure Peter?" Jasper stared at him.

"Well my knower isn't goin' off but think about it Maj. That Fred guy gift stopped when she stood in between you guys, the pansy over there can't get into her head. I can't get a read on her and I'll bet the mustang that you and Alice can't either."

Alice froze for a minute then shook her head. What is her gift? What she try to do? Jasper turned his gaze to me and I felt what it would feel like if someone fanned me. I could feel the waves lapping at me. It wasn't like Fred's gift where it was strong, this one was barely noticeable. It actually kind of tickled. He grunted and the waves went away.

"Amazing." By the look on Carlisle's face I can tell this was an oddity.

Shit.

"Well I couldn't feel yours," I pointed to Alice. "But I felt yours." I pointed to Jasper.

"What do they feel like?" Carlisle just looked like he had tons of questions to ask. He was one of _those_ people.

I groaned and told them as best as I could what Fred, Edward, and Jasper's gifts felt like. "But I'm not doing anything, at least on purpose."

"Maybe we should ask Eleazar to come and..."

"Sorry to burst your bubble dude, but I am a person not a science experiment. I don't like the attention I'm getting as it is and I don't want this Eleazar person to stare at me and stick to me like glue."

"But…"

My coven hissed at him.

"Dear, I think you should respect her decision." Esme laid a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and took a seat.

"There are other things to address." Who the heck says that Address anymore? I wonder how old he is if he uses words like that. Wait a second they never said how old they are.

"And those things can wait. You never told us how old you all are. You can't just go asking things of us without giving something back. We can leave if you continue to be rude." Suck on that.

I know Diego is the leader but his leadership kinda sucks. He needed to be asking these things. I had a feeling Carlisle would bulldoze us if we let him.

Everyone looked shocked and Jasper, Peter and Charlotte just smirked.

"Oh yes. Of course. I'll go in order of who's oldest in my coven. I'm 349, Edward is 98, Alice is 92, Esme is 91, Rosalie is 79 and Emmett is 77." Shit they've been vampires for a fucking long ass time.

"I'm 149. Peter and Charlotte are both 147." Jasper drawled.

Damn, we are infants compared to them.

"And what things do you need to 'address'?" I almost used my hands to highlight address with quotes but I didn't want to make too much fun of their old vocabulary now.

"As I was saying, in our world when we are sired, the sire stays with the newborn until their bloodlust fades and we teach them the rules. But since your sire didn't do any of those things you need to be taught the rules. Since you are in my territory I will be teaching you the rules. The Volturi do not allow newborns to be destructive."

"Hold up. Did you just call us newborns? Like newborn infants. No offense I like 'young vampires better' cause last time I checked there's a lot of species where newborns can't throw cars. What are the rules? I think we figured them out on our own and who are this Volturi?"

Carlisle sighed, "You can call yourselves that but every other vampire in existence will call you newborns. There are many rules and I doubt you know them. And the Volturi are the rulers of our kind, they make and enforce the laws."

"I'm pretty sure vampires aren't supposed to let humans know they exist, don't go out into the sun where humans are nearby, don't let newborns go loose," I ticked them off with my fingers. "How can we tell if they are the Volturi or not?"

He looked shocked that I knew so much. Oh Carlisle I know plenty, we are observant and you are going to be in for a shock.

"Well... err. You got most of them; there are a few minor ones you missed. The Volturi brothers stay in Volterra, Italy most of the time and their guard is distinctive, they wear cloaks..."

Diego and Bree hiss at the word cloak, Bree shrinks and Diego protectively curls around her.

"We've seen them before." Diego whispers.

"How? The Volturi haven't come to Washington, I would know."

"We followed Riley and found him with _her_. We stayed hidden and four of the dark cloaks came out. Two of them were smaller than the rest, younger." Bree's voice was barley audible, she was shaking so badly.

No one talked. Apparently they never thought that their leaders would do such a thing.

"Guess your leaders suck as much as the human's one do." I shrug, no one was perfect. And I think all governments were corrupt.

"So you mentioned a word earlier that I kinda want to know what it means in vampire terms…" Might as well snap them out of their stupor.

Carlisle snapped out of it, "What word?"

"Mate, I know it as a verb but the way you said it made it seem like a title."

"It is. The whole title is soul mate. They are the other half to ourselves but over the years the term had been shortened to mate. It's a sacred thing to find your mate, the other half to _yourself_. Once we are changed to a vampire we are frozen, we don't evolve. But when we find our mates it's a whole different story, you revolve around _her_. Do anything for _her_. Your coven leader Diego already found his mate in Bree." Wow, so soul mates really do exist. That's amazing, and Diego found his, which is why he's so protective of her.

"So how do you know when you meet them?"

"Since mating effects the male the most he's usually the one that notices it first. Our species is very scent oriented, we drink what smells the best, we mark our territory with scent and we also know who our mate is by scent. The female will smell like home to them and other comforting things. The male will smell the same to the female. Sight is our second indicator, they are the most beautiful thing you have ever seen, your ideal vision of your other half. Then the last is touch, when mates touch for the first time it feels like sparks."

"Are they protective of each other?" Why did I ask that?

"Yes, they are. They protect their other half instinctually."

Shit this all seems so familiar. And I remember protecting Jasper… I gasped. Was Jasper my…?

I looked over to him, he didn't say anything. He just smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey everyone, as promised i deviler this chapter of awesomeness to you. I dont know when i'll update next cause get sick when the weather changes and theres a high pressure system rollin in. *rolls eyes* my body is weird. I've been thinking about this chapter and gleaning different ideas from this empty head of mine. Hope you enjoy!**

**ALSO I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THE STORY MANIPULATION AT ITS FINEST BY PUZZLINGAPPRENTICE. She rocks and her story is great!**

**-Cinnia**

* * *

I stopped breathing and tried to keep my face from resembling a gaping fish. He was my… I couldn't bring myself to think the word. Carlisle said it was a sacred thing so Jasper wouldn't lie about it, right? And if he was my soul mate that meant we'd be together for the rest of our lives. But I didn't even know him! What if he had no sense of humor? Have you ever talked to people like that? Its hell! But what if...what if he was perfect for me? Would fate really pair me with a horrible person? I-I… I stopped my inner ramblings when I felt more prodding in my mind. Barley five seconds have passed since Carlisle answered my question. Alice was rambling about how happy they are about their mates.

"Bella?" I pushed the prodding from my mind and tore my eyes away from Jasper's.

I looked at Alice.

"Did you hear me? I'm sure you'll meet your mate eventually. Some vampires live for decades before finding them. I can't see your future to help, but it will happen eventually I'm sure of it!" She was bouncing in her seat. Oh Alice it's happening sooner than eventually.

So she could see the future? Shit. My gift sucks in comparison to theirs! I didn't get a chance to say anything to Alice before Jasper stood up. She stopped bouncing and looked at him.

"Jazz?" I kinda liked that nickname for him, but I didn't like that _she_ called _him_ that.

I ducked my head and I would have blushed if I could have, his gaze was that intense and smoldering. Alice squealed and Edward had to wrap his arms around her to keep her from running over here. Of course I only saw this from the corner of my eye, since I could take my eyes off Jaspers, but I was pretty sure the Cullen's jaws had also dropped in surprise. Jasper slowly made his way to me and everything else seemed to fade into nothingness. Nothing else mattered except for Jasper getting closer to me. I slowly got off the arm of the couch and stood. He got within three feet before stopping. Why did he stop!? He was almost here! I wanted to whine at the distance separating us, he was too far away. I knew that he has been farther away from me but I needed him close, now! It felt like my heart was trying to pull itself out of my chest in desperation to get closer to him. He then did something I didn't expect. He fell to his knees right in front of me.

_Huh?_

Why would he do that? I heard gasps from the Cullen's side of the room but didn't look away from his gaze or ask what was happening because Jasper wasn't done. He tilted his head to the right, exposing the whole left side of his neck to me_. He_ _was baring his neck to me._ At first I didn't know what he was doing but I heard a whisper in the back of my mind telling me that this motion meant that he trusted me. The neck is the weakest point for a vampire. A human's weak spot would be the heart or the neck, or veins or head, my point being they had a lot of weak points and none that was significant. But since vampires had hard chests it helped protect the heart and I doubt removing it would kill us so that eliminated a weak spot. And I doubt we had veins but if we did it would take more than that to bring a vampire down. But the neck remains the same, without a head you were helpless, your body can have anything happen to it and you couldn't protect yourself. I knew this was a sign of submission, his way of telling me that he trusted me completely. But now what? What am I supposed to do? Do I reciprocate or do something else? This was between me and him so I didn't dare ask anyone else what I should do. I had to make this choice. I guess reciprocate it is. I tilted my head to the side, baring my left side to him as well.

I certainly didn't see it coming and I didn't even think of moving.

He was moved quickly so he was chest to chest with me and he instantly dug his teeth into my neck. _Fucking shit that hurts!_ It burned but I didn't hiss. He held still with his teeth still in my neck and I held still to not cause myself pain. He was fucking gum deep in my neck. Was this a vampire thing? I think it was because I don't remember much as a human but I'm pretty sure they don't bite each other like this. He pulled back and licking the bite wound closed. He bared his neck for me again and my instincts were screaming at me to bite him.

_Mine!_

I dug my teeth into his neck and held still like he did. He grunted after a while to let me know I held still for long enough. I also licked his wound closed like he did to me. He barely had time to beam at me before an energized Alice was clinging to him, squealing like a stuck pig. She was happy for us biting each other? Unless this is part of vampire mating and I'm pretty sure it was, but what good could happen out of biting each other? I brushed my fingers on the raised bite. Humans gave each other rings and I guess vampires bite each other. Odd… I had _so much_ to learn about my new world and I had all the time in the world. Alice had to get pried off Jasper and Edward tried his best to hold the squirming Alice. I found it amusing. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and I hummed at the contact. We were both the same temperature but he felt warm. His touch comforted me, like nothing bad could possibly happen while I was in his arms. I felt myself fully relax, the first time since becoming a vampire. I gave Jasper a dazed grin. I probably looked like a total pot head but I was too blissed to care. I leaned into Jasper's embrace and didn't notice that he was taking me back to his couch.

"What are you doing? Bella?" Diego was on his feet, anxious.

"He's my mate." I probably made a funny face at the sound of the foreign word on my tongue but as long Jasper had his arms around me I didn't give a shit. I don't care at the moment please leave your message after the beep.

Jasper pulled me onto his lap and I curled up against him. I gave a little wave to Charlotte and Peter before I got too comfy. Charlotte waved back and Peter nodded a 'sup' motion to me. I laid my head on Jasper's shoulder and closed my eyes. A sound rumbled in my throat, it sounded a lot like a cat purring. Was this a vampire thing? My pile of questions was growing.

"Does this mean Bella isn't in our coven anymore?" Bree asked.

"Yes B-." I hissed when Jasper talked, he was interrupting my perfectly blissful snuggling session. When he talked I could feel the sounds vibrating in his chest and I did not like it when I was snuggling against him.

"Jasper may I?" Peter offered.

I felt him nod and while it did jostle me, I didn't growl. I hummed when I felt him bury his face in my hair. It was a decent trade I guess.

"When vampires mate the female goes to the male's coven. Or if the male doesn't have one, they become their own coven." I guess that made sense, I'm in his oven and Diego had made his own.

I knew Bree didn't like the fact I want in her coven, but I needed Jasper. Bree and I will always be friends, even if we were in different covens. They were my first friends in this life, the first ones to help and support me. I couldn't be without Jasper and I doubt he would join Diego's coven and I don't think they would fit well with Jasper's coven. What are their last names anyway? Carlisle was Cullen so I guess they are called the Cullen coven, but what about us? And what is Diego's coven called?

"Well that's surprising. Lessons on the rules can wait until the new mated pair gets acquainted and I'm sure everyone is tired. Jasper and Peter have our only cabins, but we do have extra guest rooms here." With that he got up and the rest of his coven departed from the living room and made their way to their rooms. Esme stayed to show Bree and Diego their room while Carlisle waited to lead Fred to his. Jasper got up but kept holding me in his arms. He carried me outside and ran all the way to a cabin with the lights on. Peter and Charlotte veered off a mile or two ago so their cabin must be far away. Now all I thought is, what happens now?


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey everyone! I decided to try and focus and i finally got enough to put as a chapter and i hope you enjoy. :)**

**I also want to give a shout out to a story by elliefrog called LOVE IS FOUND IN TIME. (but not in all caps lol) Its a good read and hope you all check it out too.**

**Now on with the story!**

**-Cinnia**

* * *

The inside of the cabin was nice. You could see large open beams and the enormous logs they used for the walls; you can see them from the inside and outside. There was a brick fireplace in the center of the large room, and there was no kitchen, I guess vampires didn't bother to put them in here. But I could see a door going off to what I assume is a bathroom. The open room had a bear fur rug, a huge king sized bed with more animal furs on it, a big dresser and a couch facing a huge TV that hung over the fireplace. A bedroom/living room. Cozy. Jasper carried me to the bed and set me down on the edge. He didn't sit down but just stood there awkwardly with his hands in his jean's pockets.

"Now what?"

He shrugged. _Oh yeah cause that helped._ I rolled my eyes and curled up on the bed to sleep, today has been eventful and a bit stressful, and I think I deserve a nap. I ignored the fact I was in an _unfamiliar_ room with an _unfamiliar man_ in the same room, _wait unfamiliar vampire_. I question my own sanity sometimes.

….

I woke up in a room I didn't remember, where the hell am I? Now I remember, Jasper brought me to the cabin... I got up and stretched my muscles out. I looked for Jasper but he was nowhere in sight. I huffed and went to the front door and saw that there was a note stuck to it. I grabbed it and gave it a little sniff, it smells like Jasper. 'Bella, I'm talking to Carlisle, be back soon –Jasper.' Great. I'm by myself. He just left me there. I let myself out and started to mosey on back to the Cullen's place. I had nowhere else to go so I might as well chew out Jasper for leaving me there unprotected. I got a mile closer to their house before I saw Bree running in my direction. I smiled, Bree!

"Bree!" I shouted and gave her a hug.

"Bella! What happened last night after you left? Is that Jasper guy OK? He didn't hurt you did he?" She didn't pause between questions.

"I'm fine Bree, he took me to the cabin he's staying in and I just fell asleep. And I'm not sure. We didn't really talk, like at all when we got to the cabin. He's not shy, so I'm not sure why he won't talk. And besides that whole biting thing I'm totally fine."

"Wow. I was just at the house and when all the guys were talking, I slipped away. Wanna do something?"

I thought about it, what the hell could we do?

"How 'bout the beach? We're close to the ocean and I want to swim and explore." It would be nice to do.

"Sure, west is that way right?" She pointed to her right.

I sniffed the air, the breeze that came from that direction smelt like salt. I guess that's west then. I took off west and noticed that there was moss everywhere and since I get a chance to put my shoes on last night I was running barefoot on it. Ugh, it was wet, squishy and oozed in between my toes, it was disgusting. Bree had her shoes on and wasn't complaining, and I wasn't about to complain out loud. But I sure as hell didn't like this shit. It must have just rained too since the ground gave way so easily. Eww… I wanted to jump in the trees to get away from the moss but there was moss on them too. And there were ferns growing from the moss. I mean ferns in a fucking tree? I thought I was seeing things at first but yeah they are there all right. **(AN: This is true, moss grows on the trees and sometimes moss and ferns it's weird.) **I took a deep breath to smell the ocean again and choked on the _worst_ smell in the history of smells. It was drool and wet dog. I tried to stop but I the ground had other plans and I slid a good two feet, I had to windmill my arms to keep myself from falling on my ass.

Bree notices that I stopped and also took a deep breath of that god awful scent. She covers her nose and mouth with both of her hands and the look on her face just says _'Yuck!'_ God did someone walk their dog or something? It was horrible! I shook it off and we kept moving west and the scent eventually faded. People needed air fresheners for their dogs.

"So what's going on with you and Diego? Did you two mark each other?" I pointed to my neck bite.

"Yeah a while ago, it was purely instinctual and we had no clue what to make of it until now." She shrugged.

We didn't talk anymore and instead we walked at a human pace to the coast. But I just couldn't shake off that scent, something about it bugged me. I took a look around and thankfully saw _it_ coming. It was a huge ass wolf…dog...hellhound…mutant dog. It was built like a wolf but was the size of a horse. Yeah, a horse size wolf that looks like it intends on tearing us apart. Bree didn't notice the wolf and I yanked her back as the wolf barreled past us in a blur. _It can move as fast as us! _

"Run Bree!" I shriek, we needed to get out of here, my instincts were yelling at me telling me that this thing was dangerous. I'm a fucking vampire, what the hell why is a wolf, even a mutant one, be dangerous? We headed north, not wanting to lead it straight back to the Cullen's house. We were fast, but the wolf was faster, and after running for 15 minutes the wolf was slowly gaining ground, at this rate he would catch us, soon. _And then what!?_ Would we die? Could we fight it off?

"Up Bree! UP!" I dug my fingers roughly into the nearest tree and hauled my ass up that tree so fast my limbs were hitting each other in my haste. I got up high enough and clung to a branch that put me out of harm's way. Bree has also climbed the same tree as me and is a limb higher. Thank God we were safe, sort of. The big wolf is circling the tree and growling. He tries to snap at us but his teeth don't even come close to us.

"Go away wolfie." The wolf just barks angrily at my comment. I wonder if he can understand what I said.

Oh course he can't Bella, he's an animal. I snapped a branch off the tree and waved it.

"Want the stick boy?" I waved it some more and he ignored it and continued to claw at the trunk, ripping bark off the tree and leaving large gashes.

"I don't think that's working." Bree didn't lower her voice but I had a hunch that we should.

I ignore that hunch, "Please little wolf, shoo." I wave my hands.

I get pine cones off the tree and repeatedly hit him in the head. Maybe that will get him to leave. He barks again, sits down and throws his head back to let loose a long howl. Fuck, was he calling in reinforcements? _Of course not Bella, wolves don't strategize like this_. And why isn't he running? Most animals run when we're near them...

Shit this wasn't a normal wolf, it would be too lucky for me to be treed by a normal mutant horse-wolf.

"Listen wolf, I'm sorry we're in your area, go away so we can leave." That didn't help and he just circled again, keeping his eyes on us.

Fuck! Ok that's working.

"Hey wolf, can you understand me?" I could feel Bree's questioning gaze on my back.

The wolf blew air out of his lips and it sounded like an 'of course.' Or was I imagining things?

"Err...wolf? Can we go? I think that was a wolf-yes, we didn't mean to get in your territory."

A wolf-yes? Really Bella? You sound like an idiot. I need to stop talking to myself, I needed to focus.

A large black wolf showed up in my field of vision and kept running at the tree. Fuck! He leaped and managed to get on a branch that supported his upper body. His back legs were scrambling against the tree for a grip to help propel him upwards. Bree screamed and I shrieked. _Abandon the tree_! Abandon tree! Bree leaped off and I quickly followed, the one in the tree crashed to the ground as he tried to go after us. The one already on the ground chased us without waiting for his pack mate. I looked over my shoulder to try to reason with the wolf again but I knew it was a lost cause, these things wanted us dead and apparently we couldn't talk our way outta this one. Bree had gotten a head start so she was in front of me, good. Peter said I was a shield and I only hoped it was like a shield knights used to stop physical blows. I hoped my shield stopped these things from tearing us open like a piñatas. These wolves were so determined to kill us, and they must know what we are and how hard our skin is, so that meant they knew their teeth would rip us open. Shit!

Without turning I knew that the black wolf had passed the gray one. Fuck! I whimpered. I was going to die. I just _knew_ it! I could feel the black wolf's breath on my back just as his clawed paw ripped into the back of my calf. A scream burst out of my lips, that shit wasn't pleasant. I twisted mid-fall so I could fight this wolf off, there is no way in hell I was going down without a fight. My fangs descended and I snarled. I was still falling and as my back hit the ground I arched my back immediately and kicked both of my legs up to hit the wolf under the jaw. Perfect timing. My calf screamed in protest at the movement and force but I didn't care, I was fighting for my life here, I couldn't stop because of an injured leg. The wolf recovered and came at me again and this time I had no opportunity to kick at him. His open jaws closed in and my arms shot out to keep his mouth open. It was awkward but my hands successfully kept the wolves mouth pried open, it would help me get control. He tried to push me down, pull back and wiggle his way out so his jaw could be free. But I didn't let him get away. I moved my body under the wolf so it wouldn't be as exposed to the other wolf even though I knew that Bree was fighting it off. I kicked my good foot in his chest repeatedly, and with every kick I cursed coming here, I cursed these wolves and I cursed at myself for not heeded the warnings. I stopped kicking the wolf and used my arms to throw the wolf to the side away from Bree. I crouched and snarled at the wincing wolf_. Fuck this shit!_ I crouched to leap but I made a critical error, I forgot that my leg was injured and I crumpled as I my weight on it. The wolf took advantage of this and pounced.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry that this is late, i meant to update this yesterday but i got stuck and stumbled a bit. So if theres awkward parts or mistakes tell me and I'll fix them. Hopefuly you'll like what i made happen and you'll review :D *nudges you* Reviewing makes me write faster.**

**Well i'll get out of your way, so hop to it readers! Enjoy :)**

**-Cinnia**

* * *

I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. This mutant wolf was going to kill me. I would never find out who my parents are. I would never see everything the world had to offer and I would never see Jasper smile, I bet that would be a sight to see. I heard a crunch and the sound of a tree groaning in protest and I squeezed my eyes tighter and braced myself for the pain. But when it didn't come I opened my eyes shocked to see Jasper there fighting the wolf off! How did he know I was here? I looked over and saw Fred using his gift to hold more wolves back. I looked over to where Bree was to see Diego fighting one, and winning. Peter and Charlotte showed up and held defensive positions around me, crouched and fangs bared. No wolf dared to approach them and eventually Jasper, Fred and Diego managed to keep them back.

"Peter! Get to her to the treaty line!" Treaty line? What treaty line? What is Jasper talking about?

Peter got out of his crouch and looked me in the eyes.

"Can you run?"

I shook my head, not with my calf this messed up I couldn't. He sighed, as if annoyed, and picked me up. Really Peter? I didn't snap at him because I sure as hell didn't want to be left here. He ran back the way me and Bree came and past the stench we first encountered and set me down a good distance from it. The Cullens gathered around me, wait why are they here and not with us when those wolves showed up?

"Oh my God, Bella! Are you okay?" Alice covered her mouth when she saw my leg, which now was wet with some kind of liquid.

"Shit." Peter dropped to the ground and reached for my calf, I hissed in warning. I did not want him to touch it, he held up his hands and backed off. Good, I wasn't in the mood to deal with people crowding me. I just laid there, my legs crossed and to the side with one arm supporting my body weight. Jasper, Diego, Fred and Bree passed over the line of stench and stopped by the Cullens. The wolves, which were following the retreating vampires, stopped well behind the line. Huh, I guess we really did wander into their territory.

"Major." Peter barked and nodded to me on the ground when Jasper snarled at him.

Jasper's face softened, his black eyes going red and he turned his back to the wolves. He slowly approached. I gave a halfhearted growl but didn't bother to fight him off. He kneeled at my injured calf and gently cradled it. I flashed fang at him but it didn't make him back up like how it made Peter back up. He ripped the jeans away from the wound and I hissed as it was exposed. Carlisle crept closer and I lashed out fangs bared and my fingers curled to claws, if he got closer I'd fuck up his leg. Jasper was the only one I tolerated. I turned my attention away from Carlisle when Jasper gently let the tips of his fingers brush in between the gashes. I just gave up supporting myself and lay on the ground, I was tired. I whimpered when his fingers brushed the claw marks, it fucking hurt.

"Bella, there are two ways I can do this. I can use my venom to close them up, it will be much faster this way but it will leave scars or I can see if I can close the wounds with your own venom and it won't scar." Venom? Is that what they called the liquid seeping out of the wound?

"You. I don't mind scars." I dug my fingers in the dirt, hoping for something to grip but my fingers raked through the dirt without getting a grip on anything.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper bend over my calf and licked it, holy shit that fucking stings! Jasper grabbed my thigh to hold it down before I had the chance to even try kick at him, which I wanted to. After a few more licks to my calf he pulled away when he was done and I looked at the damage left behind by that _wolf_… the damage was mostly two large deep gashes but you could see two smaller ones could on the sides. The scars dominated my calf and I'm pretty sure if a human looked at it, they would easily notice the scars. Whatever, what is done is done and nothing will change by me moaning over it. I used Jasper's shoulder to stand up and when I put my weight on that leg it shook. Jasper wrapped his arms and held me against him so I was using him as a crutch. I'd rather stand up by myself but it would do for now. More wolves gathered at the stench line until there were ten of them and one human. Even I could tell he was not totally human, he stank as much as the wolves did.

"Bella?" The not so human asked.

Did I know him? I don't think I did. I cocked my head to the side, wondering where he knew me from.

"How do you know her name mutt?" Jasper snarled. He was mad? What was there to be mad about, at least on his end? I was the one who got attacked.

"Bella? Do you remember me?" He ignored Jasper and took a few steps closer.

I snarled, I did not remember him and I did not want him bringing that stench over.

"Remember? We used to play as kids?" He stopped but didn't stop talking.

I closed my eyes, and tried to remember things when I was human, it wasn't the most pleasant thing since it gave me headaches but I remembered a kid whose face resembled his.

"I think so." I mumbled. I wasn't certain.

"You were involves with the wolves?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'd remember if I was around giant wolves," I glared at him.

He held up his hands and took a step back. The big black wolf that I had been fighting took a step closer to me and I lost it. I struggled to get out of Jasper's arms, that wolf was going down. I snarled and doubled my efforts to get out of Jasper's arms, I wasn't above going for cheap shots either. I turned my head to bite Jasper but went limp when I felt his hand on the bite mark. All attempts to get to the wolf stopped. Whoa.

"Calm down darlin', now isn't the time."

I wanted to be angry at him for stopping me but at the moment I was just so calm.

"What did you do to her leech!?" The not so human demanded.

"None of your business wolf! It's a vampire thing." Was it?

Carlisle stepped forward and talked to the wolves. I tuned them out and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes when Jasper picked me up. Where were we going? I noticed that I could think clearly, Jasper's hand wasn't on my neck anymore. I didn't ask where we were going, I would find out eventually and I'm pretty sure we were headed to the Cullen house, I mean where else could we go? And I was right. Jasper entered the unlocked house and set me down in the living room. Bree, Diego and Fred entered in after Peter and Charlotte, all five gathered around me to see my leg.

"We shouldn't have gone to the beach Bella…" Bree trailed off.

"Yeah we shouldn't have, but it isn't our fault. Why in fuck did no one tell us? Is it too hard to say 'hey by the way stay away from the beach?' And you!" I rounded on Jasper, "A note? Fucking seriously? I wake up all alone in a cabin and I could hardly remember where I was."

"You left her alone!" Diego was pissed, he knows he can't fight Jasper and win but that wouldn't stop him if he got angry enough.

"Jasper." Peter hissed.

"What! She wouldn't wake up and Carlisle said he needed to talk to me. What was I supposed to do?"

The Cullens chose that moment to enter and from the look Carlisle gave Jasper, he heard everything.

"You could have told me she was sleeping, I would have understood Jasper, females don't like being woken up and leaving her alone in an unknown environment to her is not ok. I have half a mind to keep her here."

"I didn't know, okay! I've never been near a female like this, Peter always took Charlotte away when she needed to sleep."

The conversation stopped when we heard something coming up on the driveway, a car.

"Everyone upstairs! Now!" Clearly Carlisle didn't know someone was coming by.

Diego scooped me up from the couch before Jasper could. They had a glare off before they ran up the stairs. We stopped in the hallway right off the stairs. Below the Cullens were in a flurry of activity. Edward sat at the piano and opened the cover and began to play, Alice sat next to him. Emmett turned on the TV and turned on a XBOX, Rosalie picked up a magazine and leafed through it. Esme went into the kitchen and rummaged around. Carlisle sat in a chair and picked up a book. They've done this before I realized, they didn't panic or scramble for something to do. As the car got closer you could the person inside shift their weight. More importantly you could hear their heartbeat. Jasper chose this time to yank me out of Diego's arms. I huffed, I wasn't a rag doll. Jasper and I will be having a talk later on about all this shit. Bree went to Diego and clung to him. Could they resist? I know I could but could they? We couldn't blow the Cullen's cover by killing a human here. Wait how many humans even knew that they were here? Apparently one as far as I can tell. The human turned the car off, got out and slammed the door. I could count the steps they took and I could hear their every breath. I could hear how their shoes crunched the gravel driveway, and clomped up the steps. Jasper froze when the human knocked on the door and a few heartbeats went by before Carlisle got up and set the book down. He slowly walked to the door and unlocked it. When did he lock the door? I totally missed that happening. He opened the door and a sudden gush of wind brought the scent into the house. Holy shit... Holy shit!

"Hi Carlisle." The speaker was clearly male.

"What can I do for you Chief Swan?"


	14. Authors Note

**AN: Ok I've been getting a lot of people asking me about how they can sleep. Its AU for one and I did warn you guys in early chapters that I tweaked them and that they can sleep. But apparently no one reads the Authors notes so im putting this out there. Hope that clears any confusion. :)**

**-Cinnia**


	15. Chapter 14

**READ THIS!**

** Ok I've been getting a lot of people asking me about how they can sleep. Its AU for one and I did warn you guys in early chapters that I tweaked them and that they can sleep. But apparently no one reads the Authors notes so im putting this out there. Hope that clears any confusion. :)**

**AN: Hey ya'll, hope everyone read the Authors note i put up , if not go check it out. And guess what! My teams goin to the Superbowl! Go 49rs! WOO!**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

**-Cinnia**

* * *

Chief Swan! It's my dad! I struggled in Jasper's arms. Why wouldn't they let me go to my dad? I struggled more and Jasper put his hand over my mouth before I could even think about of screaming. That's a good idea! If I make noise they would have to let me see him, right? My legs weren't bound and I kicked out, planning on hitting the wall or Peter. Jasper's arm tightened around me and Peter hugged my legs before I could make contact to the wall. Well that sucks. I twisted and struggled, I tossed my head violently side to side trying to get loose. Why couldn't I go see him?! I pulled my feet closer and Peter jerked close before I kicked back out sending him stumbling back. This whole exchange made no noise like I hoped.

"The power is down at the hospital and they wanted me to tell you that they need you." Chief Swan said.

Carlisle worked at a hospital? Funny. I kicked and struggled more. Let me go! Let me go!

"What's wrong with her?" Bree whispered.

Wrong! There's nothing wrong with me wanting to know my own dad! I tried to bite Jasper but my teeth found no purchase on his skin. I would not give up! I want my dad! Since I couldn't wiggle my way outta this one, maybe if I pouted..? I stopped struggling and gave Peter the saddest eyes I could give. He gave me a look back that said maybe and I knew he was gunna crack...

"Bella stop it!" Jasper hissed. "We are in Carlisle's territory, we can't hunt here and that's a well-known human!" He thought I wanted to eat him?

I shook my head and struggled more, can't they see I don't want to eat him? My eyes weren't black were they?

"Let me grab my coat." Carlisle was coming up here? Maybe if he could see how badly I wanted to go downstairs?

But he didn't go up the stairs; instead he opened a door downstairs, which I assume is the coat closet. Fuck! Why couldn't I catch one lousy break! I kicked again and Charlotte grabbed my legs to help hold me still.

"Well I better go; Sue's making dinner by now." GO!? No don't go Dad! Who's Sue? Is she my mother or is she my sister?

I kicked, squirmed and did everything I could think of to get out of their grasp but to no avail. No! I heard the front door open and both Chief Swan and Carlisle left. They didn't let go until we could no longer hear them. As soon as I was free I darted downstairs and started sniffing the air where my dad stood.

"What is she doing?" Alice piped up.

"Picking up a scent. Bella he's long gone, just drop it." No Jasper, I won't drop it!

I ignored him and continued sniffing. He walked in about fifteen steps and left on the same path, he smelt like he did from my locket but more car-y. Jasper took a step near me and I whirled on him, snarling. I dropped into a crouch. It's his fault. If he hadn't stopped me I would be talking to my dad right now.

He held up his hands and backed up.

"It's your fault!" I snarled.

"My fault? I kept you from killing him!"

"Idiot!" I hissed, "I didn't want to kill him! I wouldn't kill him!"

"What? Why not?" Did he not know?

I calmed down and stood up from my crouch, "He's my dad."

That got everyone to pause and look at me with surprise.

"What?" Jaspers voice went a bit high pitched.

"See." I opened the locket and proudly showed my dad's picture.

"The Chiefs daughter did go missing in Seattle… And now I think 'bout it, you kinda do look like him." Emmett said and continued to play the video game.

"Really?" The picture wasn't recent and I honestly haven't looked at my reflection recently.

Esme went up the stairs.

"I wasn't trying to kill him. I just want to know him. I don't remember much before I became a vampire. I didn't even know him until I opened the locket…"

"I'm sorry Bella, you can't. He thinks you're dead and humans aren't supposed to know about vampires." I looked up to see Edward at the piano.

I felt my heart breaking in little pieces, "W-what?! But can't we make up a story? I haven't been gone long!" I was starting to panic, I was _so close_ to getting to him but they would stop me.

Jasper walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, "Shhh... I know you want to get to know him darling, but this is for the best."

I knew what he said was true but I wanted to know him so bad…

"Can we go see him? He won't even know we are there, I just want to see him in person." I pleaded.

He sighed and put his forehead against mine, "As long as you don't try to gain his attention I don't see why it's a problem. But this isn't our territory…" He looked up to Esme who was coming down stairs with two bags of blood.

I cocked my head intrigued at the sight.

"I figured you would need the blood after injuring your leg."

Vampires needed blood after getting hurt?

"I was going to take her to Olympia, but this is a much better idea, thank you Esme."

He took the bags but didn't give them to me, what gives? I sniffed at the plastic bags holding the blood, the kind you see when you give blood. Wait why did I remember what donation bags looked like?

He mouthed 'cabin.' Oh, I'd have to wait.

"And if you three feel the need to go feed, you can take any of the cars but you'll have to go to Olympia to be out of our territory." Well that was nice of her.

"Thanks Esme. Bree was just telling me how she needed to feed. Fred you game?" Fred nodded, Emmett tossed Diego a set of keys and they were gone.

I looked up at Jasper who looked at Esme and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see the harm in seeing Charlie, but nothing more."

"After you feed then." Jasper decided, I wanted to protest but I wanted the blood first, I would not risk my own dad.

Jasper picked me up again and ran out the house with Peter and Charlotte following. They stopped following us as we got closer to the cabin. Where were they going? Jasper opened the cabin, set me down on the bed and went around turning on some of the lights. He then sat down next to me and handed me one of the blood bags.

"Hey Jasper. Why do the Cullens have gold eyes?"

"They don't drink human blood." What do they drink? "Instead they hunt animals, no comparison though humans taste much better." Oh.

I nodded and bit into the blood bag. Jasper hesitated, half of him wanted to stay and half wanting to go. I didn't mind him being there otherwise I would have kicked him out of the cabin. After sucking the first bag dry he gave me the second one and I finished that one as quickly as I did the first. It didn't totally fill me up but it would do for now.

"What? How you…your eyes didn't even go black. You didn't think I was a threat. You're not a normal newborn that's for sure." He drawled.

"I don't mind you there, I don't feel the need to protect the blood, even from Bree and Diego and Fred, as long as you don't actually go for it." I shrugged.

Someone knocked on the door and Jasper immediately crouched in front of me growling.

"Knock it off Major it's just us." Peter barged in, oh it's just them.

"Here Bella, new clothes, they should fit." Charlotte handed me a pile of clothes.

I left to go change in the bathroom and came out wearing the new dark wash skinny jeans and a red sweater. It would have to do, but I didn't like the sweater.

"Thanks Charlotte."

"Oh! Family call me Char."

"Okay Char it is." I smiled, she accepted me.

"Peter, Char. Wanna come with us when we go see her dad?"

"Hell yeah, let's go!"

We ran into town and we were careful to stay out of view. I didn't know where he lived and neither did the others, but how hard is it to find one person in this small town? After an hour of searching we finally found a small two-story white house with a police cruiser parked out front, along with an old rusty Chevy and a small hatchback car. More than one person obviously lives here. Did one of these cars belong to the woman named Sue that he was talking about earlier? We circled the house and found it backed up to woods. Perfect. I climbed a tree and watched them. Four people sat around a tiny table and three of them looked like the mutant wolves did. I hissed at that, they could hurt him! I turned my attention away from them to look at my dad.

"How was work Charlie?" The older woman asked.

"Seattle is a mess, the cops there need help, and an entire ferry has gone missing. And this crazy new guy swears he saw Bella, said she was just standing in front of him asking questions before disappearing." His name is Charlie, I smiled.

"Bella!" Jasper hissed.

I reluctantly tore my gaze from my father to look at a pissed off Jasper.

"You talked to a human?"

"A few days ago, don't worry I was careful."

"Careful? He saw you and talked to you! How is that careful?"

"I didn't answer any questions he asked and didn't say that my name is Bella. I disappeared so fast, anyone he tells will think it's a joke or that he wants attention. Even my dad doesn't believe him."

The two teenage human mutant wolf look-a-likes stiffened, like they heard our conversation.

"Mom, please excuse us." The girl said stiffly and got up followed by the guy who I think is her brother.

Shit did they hear us?

"What's going on Sue?" Charlie demanded.

"Quileute business." So that's Sue?

"Like werewolf business or tribal business?"

"Werewolf."

Shit they are werewolves?

_No shit Bella, they can turn into giant wolves and try to kill vampires._

I froze as the two teenagers walked out of the back out the house and stopped in the middle of the backyard.

"We can hear you leeches, don't try to hide."

* * *

**AN: IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY GO READ THE AN AND ABOVE IT**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey ya'll! Glad to see you guys review :) And i tried answering them quickly but lifes been hectic latley. Hope you enjoy this chapter and i apologize for any mistakes in this. **

**-Cinnia**

* * *

I lifted my foot to take a step that would drop me from the tree, but hesitated. If they knew it was me would they kill me?

"Don't try to run leech." The girl barked again.

I dropped from the tree and the girl started to shake. In anger? Just then the clouds parted, revealing the moonlight and it illuminated my face.

"Woah! Leah look its Chiefs Swan's daughter! Hey aren't you missing? We thought there were vampires—."

"Seth shut up! She's a cold one, Charlie's daughter is dead and this is her corpse walking around." She growled.

They knew who I am? And is it that easy to tell what I am? Of course they were werewolves and they do live with my dad, I think. She wanted to kill me, he didn't. I nearly whimpered, they were going to try to stop me from seeing him, probably run us off. Why did I have so many damn obstacles? Did life just hate me and put a 'Trip me' sign on my back? I didn't dare let out a single sound as I looked at them, then behind them to the house.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I just want to know him." I finally whispered.

"You're a cold one! Of course you'll hurt him!"

"I wouldn't! And how do I know that you wouldn't? You turn into giant wolves!"

"We protect humans from the likes of you!"

Jasper dropped from his tree, the exact thing I didn't want him to do. It was kind of sweet, that he was there to protect me, but I was leaning toward smacking him 'cause these wolves are gunna go nutzo.

Went nuts Leah did, in a flurry of movements her clothes ripped apart and revealed a large wolf. Well this has gone well. Jasper took a step and planted himself in front of me, protecting me.

I went around Jasper and looked at the wolf.

"Knock it off, both of you. I'm not hurting Charlie and you Leah have no reason to hurt me. This place isn't in your territory and I'm just seeing Charlie, at a distance. Sure I want to know him, sure I want to know everything I forgot, but you know what? It's not going to happen, after tonight I probably won't see him again. Happy? I'm not, so back off."

She took a step back, shocked.

"Wait why can't you know Charlie?" Seth asked.

"I'm a vampire, he can't know about us."

"What if he already knew?"

Wait, what?

"You told him?" Jasper asked, monotone. I had a feeling this would head south quickly.

"No, we told him about our legends and he pieced everything together. So now we get the benefit of not having to hide our nature." Seth shrugged.

Jasper seemed to internally debate on what to do. Apparently retreating won out. He grabbed my hand and retreated, without turning his back to the wolves. Why were we leaving? I didn't ask and followed Jasper willingly and we ran all the way back to the Cullen house at break-neck speed and Peter barely had time to open the door before Jasper ran in at vampire speed. Was I missing something?

"What the hell Jazz? Who lit your ass on fire?" Emmett was still playing that video game.

"Where's Carlisle? Where's Alice?" He demanded.

"You know Carlisle is at work, and Alice took Edward to a mall for shopping." He rolled his eyes at the last part.

Why was he making a big deal of this?

"The wolves broke the treaty."

Emmett stopped playing the video game and snarled; Rosalie threw the magazine and hissed. Esme ran down the stairs and froze when she saw Jasper.

"They did _what!_?" Emmett spat.

"They told a human about vampires."

"Then we just kill the human and it's done."

I snarled. No way in _hell_ are they going to kill my dad, not while I'm alive.

"You are NOT killing my dad."

"Chief Swan is the one that knows? That blows." And Emmett is all chill again, what the heck?

"Like I said, you aren't killing him, so he knows big whoop. As long as he doesn't tell, he should be fine right? Wait does this mean I can talk to him then? Please Jasper." I pleaded.

"It's not up to me Bella. This isn't our territory, and when we are in Carlisle's territory we follow him and his rules."

"But..."

He gave me a look that said 'drop it.' I sighed and perched on the back of the couch.

"Can't you sit normally?" Rosalie sneered.

I ignored her. Rosalie seemed like the kind of person that just loves to bitch at people.

"So we wait for Carlisle?" I asked.

"We wait for Carlisle." He confirmed.

I sighed and jumped to the couch Emmett was at. I might as well mingle if we are planning on staying awhile.

"What game is this?"

"It's the new Halo game. Wanna play?"

"Err… I'll pass." I would probably break the controller.

I heard a car coming up the drive with no heartbeats coming from inside. Bree? A door opened which led to the garage and Bree, Diego and Fred stepped into the living room.

"Bree!"

"Bella!"

I pounced and pinned Bree easily to the floor.

"Hot damn Major! Your girl got some moves!" I looked up to see Peter practically standing over us.

"Move Peter 'fore I kick your ass." I hissed.

"Feisty."

"Yup." I rolled and kicked Peter's legs out from under him.

Esme shrieked at him, she also threatened that if he damaged her floors he would pay for them and have to fix them himself. Nice.

"When we were in Seattle Bella was the best fighter there." Diego. Shut. Up.

"Really?" Was that interest I detected in Jasper's voice?

I mean his nickname is Major, but are all three of them obsessed with fighting or is there more to it than that? Hmmm… I would have to ask. Ugh, tonight I'm going to demand Jasper tell me all the things I'm clearly missing. I don't like missing things like this.

"Yeah." Now would be a good time to shut up Diego.

"Sugar would you mind sparing with my Char?" Now Peter needs to shut up.

Well fuck, they _are_ obsessed with fighting, and fighting Charlotte? Who, might I add, is way older than me and probably has tons of experience. Shit. What to do Bella, what to do..? Fuck it, why not?

"Sure, can't hurt, right?"

"Not in my house, go our front or out back. The last thing I need is someone destroying my house." And Esme is possessive of her house, duly noted.

I shrugged and got off the couch, I stooped and walked outside. I wanted to make myself seem as weak as possible. I needed every advantage I could get if I wanted to win against her. We positioned ourselves on their monster of a lawn. We had 100 feet in between us but that was nothing to a vampire. We just stood there; feet shoulder width apart and staring at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. I relaxed my muscles and seemed to not care, be limp I chanted. Act like you don't want to fight, have her think we are weak. I'll surprise her. We must have watched each other for the longest time 'cause Emmett got bored.

"Get on with it already!"

I shrugged and rolled my weight to my left leg. I nearly smiled when she took the bait. She ran at me, using her speed to try and catch me off guard, but I was expecting that. I knew that I could tense my muscles in a nanosecond. I did as she got closer and did a back flip, I wonder if I've done one of these before…? Focus Bella! With precision my right foot hit her elbow and trust me when your elbow gets hit in the wrong direction it fucking hurts. She yelped and clutched her elbow, as soon as my feet touched the ground, I crouched and sprung. Ha! I nearly laughed at how easy this was, I wasn't even planning it out, it was as easy as breathing. I tackled Charlotte and straddled her stomach, I used my left hand to grab both of her wrists and pinned them above her head and used my right hand to grab her jaw and move it so her neck was exposed. I froze, I got her. Now that I have her did I need to do anything else? She started wiggling and tried to buck me off; I wasn't having it and put my bared teeth at her neck. I wasn't going to actually bite her; I just wanted her to stop moving.

"Holy Shit!" Peter exclaimed.

Oops, probably should get off his mate now huh? I got off and helped Charlotte up. I circled her and brushed off the dirt and grass that clung to her shirt.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Jasper gaped.

"Uh nowhere? If I did I don't remember it. It's all instinct, I just do it." I shrugged.

Even Emmett and Rosalie were gaping at me. Well it's not like I hoped I would be normal, I knew I was different from the first day when I saw how everyone else acted. I heard another car coming up the drive and once again heard no heartbeat.

"That would be Carlisle." How did Esme know?

"It's the pull sweetheart."

Oh shit did I say that out loud?

"You did. When we consummate our bond, we can feel a pull to our mates, telling us what direction they are in. You guys have only started it."

"The bite?"

"Mates use bite marks on the left side of each other's necks to warn off other vampires that they are taken. Sex completes the bond."

"Oh."

A black Mercedes pulled up in front of us and Carlisle stepped out.

"Why do I have the feeling that I missed something?"

* * *

**AN: LOL theres always someone missing something, they need to share info better. Please review :) you'll make my day :D**

**-Cinnia**


	17. Chapter 16 (updated Jan 26)

**OK I decided to delete the authors note so the numbers wold be eve, and it worked but all the reviews for chapter 15went to the new 16. So i repu tht eauthors note in. Sorry for any confusion. And sorry if you got a lot of emails saying i posted chapter 16 twice... Sorry! This is NEW! **

**NEWWWW! Okay? I did this on Jan 26th. 2013. So NEWW. **

**-Cinnia**

* * *

"You did miss somethin' Doc. You messed the best fight ever! Char versus Bella! Guess who won?" Peter threw his arms up dramatically.

He seemed shocked at Peter's enthusiasm, I think.

"I'm guessing Charlotte, after all, you both trained her, and Bella is just a newborn."

"Wrong! Bella won." Peter gave him a maniac inspired smile.

"What?" Carlisle stared at me.

"I caught it on tape too!"

Rosalie did? I didn't see a video camera anywhere. Rosalie walked over to Carlisle and showed him the video on the video camera. I really needed to be more aware of my surroundings 'cause I did not notice that I was being taped. Carlisle watched the video intently and then rewatched it. Was it that big of a surprise that I won? I guess it was.

"That's amazing, did someone teach you?"

"Not really, Riley told us what to do but I didn't need it."

"Bella kicked ass." Diego chimed in.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Diego, this is what, the fourth time you've said that? I don't remember much from when I was human, so I'm not sure if I took martial arts or whatever. I just do it, I don't think about it."

"Well it does make sense. Fate would pair you with a mate of equal value. Jasper is the best vampire fighter to date. You have superb skills to match his. Also you both have incredible talents."

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Carlisle, the wolves broke the treaty." Right to the point Jasper.

"What? What did they do? Where are Alice and Edward?"

"They told a human about us, about vampires. Alice took Edward shopping."

Carlisle paced, clearly thinking.

"Who is the human?"

"Charlie Swan."

I hissed.

Carlisle turned to glare at me.

"You are a newborn, so I'll let that slide. Humans aren't to know about our kind."

"I know that! I'm not stupid Carlisle. But you know what I don't care, he's my father, and I'll protect him. He lives with the wolves, he can't out us without outing them now can he? So he won't tell and as a police officer he knows how to keep a secret. Also since he knows about vampires, don't you think that he knew you are vampires when he walked into your house? If he does know, he isn't scared. Doesn't that count for something?" Common Carlisle, can't you see that he isn't in danger?

"It does, but Bella if the Volturi catch wind of it… He'll die."

"Then we don't let them know! They aren't here are they, so they won't know."

"It's more complicated than that, Aro Volturi has a gift. With a single touch he can see every thought you have ever had. If we come within contact with him he'll know."

"Can't you dodge him? Stay away?"

"He'll be suspicious if I don't let him see my memories, and we tend to only meet every 50 years or so."

"Then don't meet, make excuses, if it's long enough away then Charlie will die from old age. Problem solved!"

"It's still not that simple, we aren't supposed to let a human live if they know. He'll punish us for letting him live."

"You said I'm a shield right? What if I can move it so he can't hear you?"

"We don't know the full extent of your shield, so we don't know if you can do that. And it will be worse if he can't hear us at all."

"But…" What else can I say to have them spare him?

"Let Charlie live, I see the Volturi knowing and letting him live." Alice?

I turned to see her and Edward, Edward was carrying a ton of shopping bags. Poor dude.

"You had a vision of this?"

"Yes. Aro will know and not do anything. Charlie will be an exception to that rule."

Before I knew what I was doing I ran over to Alice and hugged her.

"Thank you." I whispered to her.

"Since he's going to live and he knows about vampires can I get to know him?" I needed to know.

"I don't see any harm in it now."

I squealed and went to hug Carlisle too but Jasper picked me up.

"What?" Why did he stop me?

"I don't like the idea of you getting another male's scent on ya." Oh.

"Oops, sorry."

"No harm done darlin'."

"Can I go see him now? Talk to him?" I looked at Jasper.

He looked at Carlisle, "It's up to him."

I was beginning to hate that.

"I'll need to talk to the wolves, and then set up a meeting point. Since he is involved with them, he is considered one of their people now."

I grinned; I was going to talk to my dad!

"So soon?" Like now?

"I'll have to call them and see. They don't like us, so I doubt they will be willing to even talk."

Carlisle took Esme's hand and they both walked in the house. Emmett took Rosalie's hand and they blurred off into the woods. Edward followed Alice inside and tried to keep the bags from falling and making too much noise.

"Let's go to Olympia to hunt." Jasper said out of the blue.

"Take Emmett's Jeep! Keys are on the front seat!" Alice called, probably her bedroom.

"Shotgun!" Of course Peter would call shotgun.

"Peter. I'm driving and my mate is going to sit next to me. So you aint sitting shotgun."

Peter hung his head and opened the back door driver's side door. I laughed at his antics and Charlotte locked eyes with me and rolled her eyes. I went over to the passenger door and carefully opened it, careful not to ruin the handle. Jasper, who is already in the driver seat, gives me a look.

"What?"

He doesn't say anything so I just hop into the seat and closed the door. I very carefully buckled my seat belt.

"You do know we're vampires, right?" Peter chimed in from the back.

I turned around to look at Peter. "Of course I do Peter."

"Vampires that are indestructible."

"Yes I know that."

"Then why in the heck are you wearing a seatbelt?"

"My dad is a cop."

"But you don't need it."

"I want it."

"Peter knock it off, if she wants to wear the damn seatbelt she can." Charlotte hit his arm.

We didn't talk anymore as Jasper drove at a break neck pace. Olympia was some 150 miles away and it should have taken almost three hours to get there but with his driving he cut the time in half. Nice.

"Uh... Major? Do we hunt together or separate?" Peter looked at me while saying this, but I didn't bother to turn around and glare at him.

"Don't see why we can't all hunt together. Your knower goin' off?" Jasper parked near a warehouse.

"Can't really know much with Little Bit here, but I do know that there's a group of assholes in a bar not far from here planning on rapin' a girl tonight."

Jasper nodded, clearly liking what Peter 'knew' well hopefully liking the fact that we are getting a nice criminal meal tonight and not the whole rape thing.

"Lead the way." Jasper nodded to Peter.

With a loud cry he charged off down the street. Was he always this weird?

"Yes." Charlotte said out of the blue.

"What?" Did I miss something?

"You're thinking that Peters weird. He is."

"What did I say it out loud?"

"No I could tell by the expression on your face."

I laughed and ran after Peter, Jasper and Charlotte close behind me. Peter led us on a wild goose chase, he changed directions constantly and I'm pretty sure we went in circles a few times. Peter had us stop for a few minutes before turning around and running back the way we came. Is he trying to tick me off or was he seriously confused?

"What's with the wild goose chase Peter?" I was done with wordlessly following him.

"It's not like I want to run in circles! You being here messes me up!" He growled at me.

Which Jasper did not like. Jasper snarled at Peter and Peter ducked his head.

"Do not growl at my mate Captain."

"Sorry sir."

He started running again and we finally found the alley where the slime balls were planning on raping the girl. We waited on the roofs surrounding the alley for about half an hour before a girl ran into the alley. She looked so scared… The guys who she was running from stumbled into the alley, trapping the girl.

"Hey boys look who it is! We found ourselves some entertainment tonight!" The lead drunk slurred.

"Let me go first, when the girl is out of the alley, drop in and chow down." Jasper whispered.

He ran off the roof and jumped down into the streets so he could walk into the alley normally. And walk into the alley he did. He showed no fear, no expression on his face. His eyes were dark and he drew himself up to his fully height. I just noticed that he never held himself upright all the way when near Carlisle. He only did that now. Honestly it was pretty sexy. He cleared his throat to catch their attention. The drunks turned to see who the intruder was. The girl shrunk away from the drunks and pressed herself against the brick wall.

"Now why don't ya let that girl go and we can chat a bit." Jasper crossed his arms and by doing so he showed off his muscles. Yum.

"Why don't you mind your business?" A slime ball yelled. Oh he was going down first.

"Darling. Go." He addressed the girl.

She hesitated before weaving her way in between the men and ran out of the alley. Great! She's gone!

"What the hell man! We were going to have fun with her! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"We are your worst nightmares." He chuckled darkly.

Does this mean we can jump now? I'm getting thirsty.

"W-ww-ee?" The drunk stuttered.

I vaulted myself off the roof and landed on the closed metal dumpster with a loud bang. Peter and Charlotte took a less noisy way to get down but they were in the alley as well.

"What the hell!" One of the drunks voice went all high pitched.

I didn't let them speak again before I leaped at the slime ball and took him down. _Mine_! I sunk my teeth into his neck and growled when he started to thrash. I snapped his neck to make him stop. I didn't like it when they thrashed. With a moan I finished the body and got up. Why did they not have enough blood in them? I looked up to see the rest of the men unconscious or being drained. Jasper had a body already at his feet and another one in his grasp. I grabbed another body and sucked that one until there was nothing left. When I looked up again, all the bodies were drained and Jasper was gathering bodies in his arms with Peter helping.

"Let me get them." Jasper said softly.

I backed off and let him take the bodies that I drained. Charlotte didn't have any bodies in her arms so she came over to me.

"Well look at you! Not a drop wasted! You got excellent manners for a newborn!" She hugged me.

So she's happy because I didn't spill blood? Of course I wouldn't spill it! That would be a waste.

"Common girls! We gotta dump these!" I think Peter is a bit too happy that he gets to dispose of the bodies, but that's just my opinion.

The guys scaled the walls with the bodies, a feat, because there's a lot of bodies, six of them actually. I did offer to take a few but Jasper said he could handle it. Okay then. We followed them out of the city to a wooded area. They dumped the bodies on the ground and began to dig a hole. Huh… That's what we did to our bodies that one time in Seattle. I guess it's a common thing for vampires to do. It only took a few minutes for them to be satisfied with the depth of the hole and they began to bury the bodies. When the last bit of dirt covered the hole, Jasper's pocket rang. Or rather that the phone in his pocket rang.

"Yes Alice?" He answered.

"Carlisle talked to the wolves, they said it would be OK if we met him, but they want to be there to be sure that we won't hurt him."

I get to talk to my dad! Score!

"Tonight?"

"Yes, after you get here, we'll head straight to the meeting point. Nice job on not getting blood on any of you. Does Bella need to change?" She thinks I'm covered in blood?

"No apparently Bella is a neat drinker. We'll be there soon. See you Alice."

"Bye Jazzy."

Jazzy? Jazzy! She's calling my Jasper Jazzy? Oh hell no. I felt my eyes darken and fangs elongate. Fuck this shit. She needs to drop the nickname for my mate. Jasper closed the phone, ending the conversation.

"Bella? Bella?" Is Jasper calling me?

"Why in fuck does Alice have a nickname for you?" I growled. He better not have any sexual relations with her cause I aint sharing.

"Calm down Bella, she's just a friend. She gives everyone a nickname."

"Just a friend?" I needed him to confirm it.

"Just a friend. And she has her own mate, Edward, remember?"

I took a deep breath to calm down. Ok so I wasn't going to kick her ass but we would need to talk. I didn't like her calling him anything other than his given name.

"Good. Now let's go, I want to see my dad." I turned and ran back towards the car.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Shit! Sorry this is up so late guys ive been so busy and Microsoft ate my other version and wouldnt sit itback up so i had to rewrite it. *mumbles* And sorry if it doesnt flow right or if theres mistakes or awkward parts i got writers block .**

**-Cinnia**

* * *

I looked out the window, it was raining, of course it was we were in the Pacific Northwest. My eyes followed the water as it ran down the windows. I tried to focus entirely on the water so I would keep my mind off where we were going, but it didn't work for long. What if Charlie doesn't like me? What if he can't stand the fact that I'm a vampire? He does after all hang out with the wolves and they hate my guts. Well my species' guts. I fisted my hand on my thigh, I don't know if I could handle his rejection. My body jerked forward as Jasper slammed on the brakes. I looked around, searching for the reason why he stopped us. Nothing was near us; we had stopped in the middle of a deserted road. Wordlessly Jasper opened his door and got out. What was he doing?

"Char. Drive."

What? I got out of the car as we switched, I guess Peter got his shotgun seat like he wanted. Before I could put the seatbelt on Jasper grabbed me and pulled me over to him. I sat curled up on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me, I guess he just needed to hold me.

"Do you realize how difficult it is for me to watch you like that and not be able to help?" He croaked.

Oh Jasper… "Holding me helps. But Jasper what if he doesn't like me? What if he hates vampires and rejects me?"

I nuzzled my face against his neck, trying to find comfort.

"Shhh… What happens will happen. No amount of worryin' gunna help. Just relax Darlin'" He rubbed my arm slowly.

I sighed, I guess so, but I couldn't help but think the worst. I must have lost track of time because the car stopped again. This time the car was pulled over, and there was still no one in sight.

"We'll have to run the whole way. I know which way to go." Peter said before taking Char's hand and they both ran off.

"Bella? Could you run in the trees? Please? It makes me nervous to think about you near the same mutts that hurt you. I want to make sure it's safe before you come down."

"Okay." I actually was relieved that he asked for me to be in the trees.

I certainly didn't want to go near the wolves but it was worth it to see my dad. I walked over to the nearest tree, dug my fingers in and hauled my ass up that tree. When I reached a sturdy branch that could hold my weight Jasper started to run. He didn't run full tilt, he kept it slow to make sure I kept up. I loved running through trees, which by the way isn't the easiest thing to do, since I did have to go up and down to land on branch strong enough to support my weight, so this was going to take me awhile. I thought we would be headed to a meadow but we stopped when we found the other Cullens, still in the forest. The division was obvious, the ten or so wolves stayed close together but you could practically see the line that they would not cross. Charlie was one of the humans that the wolves had in their group. I didn't like that. At all. They could easily hurt him!

I turned my attention to the Cullens who stood in a V formation with Carlisle at point. Bree, Fred and Diego stood off to the side, with Fred leaning up against a tree, relaxed. Obviously separate from the Cullens but on the same side as them. Jasper walked to stand by Peter and Char. Jasper had his hands clasped behind his back which was stiff and his feet were shoulder width apart. A very dominate, military stance. I did notice they stood close to my tree, even though the wolves couldn't get to me they were protecting me.

"What's going on?" I perked up a bit at my dad's voice.

"I called this meeting." Carlisle took a step forward.

"Why? And why in hell am I here?" He looked from the giant wolves to the Cullens, to Diego's coven to Jaspers.

"I asked for Carlisle to set this up so we can talk to you." Jasper answered.

"Me? I don't even know you."

"I know you don't. I asked Carlisle to set this up for my mate, she wanted to meet you."

"Mate?"

"My soul mate she is the other half to me. She's nearby; since these mutts hurt her I didn't want her to be within eyesight until I knew they weren't going to hurt her."

"She was on our land." The man in the wheelchair spoke up.

"She didn't know about the treaty, or where your territory was. I didn't get a chance to tell her." Jasper retorted.

A few of the wolves growled but they didn't move closer, good.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who is she? I don't know any vampires outside of the Cullens."

I let myself drop out of the tree and I landed in a crouch, my vampire balance kept me from face-planting.

"Bells?" Charlie choked out.

"Hi Dad." I have a little wave.

I stepped closer to Jasper and grabbed his hand, I probably dug in my nails but he didn't say anything, instead he squeezed back.

"You're a vampire?"

I nodded. I thought he was going to be angry or mad or pissed at me but he wasn't. Instead he seemed to piece together something.

"You went missing in Seattle. _Seattle_." He spat the city's name. "It was a vampire causing all those deaths?" He directed that question to Carlisle, who nodded.

Charlie then turned his attention to Diego and narrowed his eyes, "Diego Garza, Bree Tanner, and Fred Blackwood. You three also went missing… A vampire did all that? I thought it was gang."

"I wished it was a gang. It was this psychotic bitch that turned most of the people missing." I winced and with my free hand I rubbed one of the bite marks.

"What was her name?" He demanded.

"She was an old vampire." Carlisle answered.

Yeah she was old, or at least been around the block a few years. And _was_?

"You killed her?" I asked Carlisle.

"Edward did."

I would have to thank him later.

"Oh dad, by the way. Riley Biers? He helped said psychotic bitch."

"Riley did? Are you sure?"

"He's the one who kidnapped me and brought me to her."

He changed topics. "Is it okay if I…hug you?"

I beamed, he didn't care! He wants me!

"Yes! I just ate. I'm good."

I let go tried to let go of Jasper's hand but he wouldn't let go. Why wouldn't he let me hug my dad?

"I don't want you any closer to those mutts."

"Speaking of which, what was that comment earlier about hurting her? You hurt my daughter?" Charlie glared at the man in the wheelchair.

"Charlie, there was a vampire on our land, we had to protect the tribe."

"Bullshit! She wasn't going to hurt anyone, were you Bells?"

"No, Bree and I wanted to see the ocean."

"You can't trust them Charlie, they are cold ones!" The wheelchair man spat.

"That's my daughter you are insulting! Why couldn't you just warn her? And I bet you knew about the whole Seattle fiasco! You knew that there were vampires in Seattle, didn't you!"

Go Dad. I almost gave a fist pump but I restrained myself. Peter was grinning and watching this unfold with glee. This was pretty much just entertainment. But I did have to admit Soap Operas got nothing on my life.

"She is a cold one Charlie. And we protect our tribe from the likes of _them_."

"Did you or did you not know that it was vampires in Seattle." Charlie was losing his temper. Good.

"I did."

"You knew Bella's flight went through Seattle! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought a smart man like you Charlie could see that the whole thing was due to a cold one." He's an asshole.

"I'm a police officer! I don't jump to conclusions and scream and point 'VAMPIRE" at any odd situation like you do Billy." Burn!

Charlie angrily strode over or at least tried to since a wolf cut into his path to stop him. Oh hell no! I snarled and my coven echoed. Fred stood up from the tree and unleashed his gift but thankfully I could see Charlie was the only one unflinching and gagging. Taking it all in stride, Charlie walked around the wolf and over like nothing had happened. Fred called his gift back when Charlie was safely over the line. Jasper finally let go of my hand and I ran to my dad and gently hugged him. I took his hand and led him behind my coven. The wolves snarled and their hackles rose as soon as Fred's gift no longer affected them.

"Thanks Fred."

He nodded to me with a smile on his face.

"Is that a smile I see on your face Fred!? Bree tell me I aint seeing things!"

"If you are, I'm seeing it too! I've never seen you smile Fred."

He mumbled a 'shut up.'

"You best be leavin' mutts. You've done enough damage, and I will tear you a new one if you upset my mate again ye hear!" Jasper is hot when he gets like that..

Focus Bella. Your dad is next to you and there are a bunch of pissed off wolves not far from you. The wolves slowly retreated but I could tell that they didn't want to.

"Bye, bye mutts, go chase your tails or something." I smiled and waved.

Peter cracked up and was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Might I suggest going back to the house?" Carlisle offered, it was directed to Jasper but he kept his eyes on Peter.

"The wolves brought me here I don't have a car." Charlie said.

"I can carry you." I offered.

"You can?"

"Yeah, I've been working out." I rolled my eyes. "Actually being a vampire causes me to be stronger. It's me or Peter and I'm pretty sure Peter would grope your ass."

That sobered Peter.

"I would not! I'll have you know I'm a breast man. Specifically Charlotte's boobs." He pouted.

That got everyone to laugh. I went over to Charlie and scooped him up.

"Are you supposed to be this light?" I looked at Jasper in confusion, Charlie didn't seem to weigh a whole lot and I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be like that.

"It's fine."

We ran back to the Cullen's house, and I set Charlie on the couch.

"What happened in Seattle Bells?"

I pushed Jasper on the couch and got comfortable on his lap. This was going to be a long story.

* * *

**AN: So what'ya think? How do you think Charlie and J are gunna respond to hearing her story?**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So sorry guys, I've been busy.. Well heres chapter 18! sorry if its bit awkward/choppy. BTW Read the end Authors Note!**

**-Cinn**

* * *

I fidgeted as I felt everyone's eyes on me. I didn't like the attention, if a vampire could sweat, which I'm finding out they can't, I could be drenched.

"Err… Diego! Why don't you start! After all you were with the redhead longer and that way I can hear your, Bree, and Fred's stories!" Thank fuck for small miracles, the miracle this time being that my vampire mind can think of these things in a jiffy.

All the attention shifted to a nervous Diego. Sorry bro.

"Well, it really started when I was in high school. There was this gang that wanted me. And it was a do or die to them so they kept bugging me. I played it safe and kept my distance from them but my kid brother didn't avoid them. He got caught up in their bullshit. A week later I found out he died from their stupid initiation ritual. I stole a gun from my friend's house, I knew I couldn't win against them but I... I couldn't just do nothing. Daniel was my little bro, my only sibling, I was supposed to take care of him ya know? ¿Por qué yo no como a un hermano? ¿Por qué no me lo proteja?" Diego choked with emotion. But he continued, "I found the gang like I planned to and they cornered me in an alley, there were eight of them and one of me. I knew I was screwed but then Riley dropped in from out of nowhere, putting himself in between us. I remember thinking that he was the whitest guy I've ever seen. Riley turned his back to the gangsters like they weren't ever there, he didn't even flinch when one of them shot him, instead he asked me 'Want a new life, kid?' I told him yes and the rest is history."

Wow that sucks, majorly. I guess Riley _helped_ him by giving him to the nut job. I still didn't like Riley, but he was dead and I wasn't so that counted for something. Karma at work.

"Fred?" I asked, still not wanting to go.

Come to think of it, I didn't know much about Fred. Plus, I haven't really heard him speak much. He huffed and gave me a look saying 'really?'

"Well, I've been teased as a kid, never fit in. So when I was in college I wanted to be a scientist and scientists don't tease. It just fitted. So I did a project for marine biology, I camped on the coast of Washington and Oregon. I liked it that way, no people. Somehow Riley found me and offered to 'take me on an adventure.'" Fred snorted and shifted uncomfortably, "I declined but he took me to her instead."

I think that's the shortest story I've ever heard, but he made it work. Fred apparently wasn't big on talking. Bree didn't need prompting; she drove right into her story.

"I ran away from home. My dad knocked my mom around and when she left he needed a new punching bag. I got fed up with it after a few years and one day I just snapped. I yelled at him I that I was going to run away. But I was only since I'm only 16 I didn't think it through. He told me that I would be back because I would starve on the streets… and he was right. I had to picked trash, pickpocket and steal. I was planning on where to eat next when Riley found me. He offered me a burger and I followed, he took me to her and that's pretty much it…"

Nowhere to go now Bella, I had to go. It's only fair after they spilled their souls and hearts. I took a deep breath and explained everything, and I mean everything. I couldn't stop talking but it wasn't rushed. Jasper growled when I told them that she bit me multiple times and Esme sobbed when I told her what I heard. Esme and I did look similar. Peter also freaked out when he heard that we were locked in a basement.

"A basement! Are you freaking kidding me!? That's just begging for everyone to be torn to shreds! How are you still alive?"

"Bree and I stayed behind Fred, Diego just roughed it out. Raoul, that's the trouble maker, did kill a lot of them so…"

That was the only interruption during the entire story; I even brought up the ferry and the whole ordeal with the wolves. I sat back and let everyone absorb it all.

"Shit Bells…" Charlie choked out.

A clock chimed ten and I cocked my head. I didn't like that sound, it was too loud. Note to self, stay away from stores that sell clocks…

"Well Chief, I say we call it a night. You can come back over whenever, we'll be here." Carlisle finally broke the silence.

"Thanks Carlisle." He gets up and I can hear his joints as he stretches. Is it really supposed to sound like that?

"Bells, I'm covering a shift for Deputy Mark, I'll be done say four? Will that be OK?"

I perked up; he wants to spend time with me! Maybe I can ask more about me since my past is a bit of a blur.

"Sure Dad!" I smiled.

I got off Jasper's lap and hugged my dad, carefully. I was determined not to hurt my dad, and prevent anyone from hurting him. _My dad_. I let go and stared out the window as Carlisle drove Charlie home. Once they were gone I went back to Jasper.

"What now?"

What in hell did vampires do all the time? I wasn't tired, so sleep was not an option, I didn't feel like going for a run either.

"How about we tell you our story?" Jasper offered.

I guess today was story day, I snorted. Since the Cullens left to go to their rooms I suggested we all go to Jasper's cabin. Well I guess it's mine too… Jasper picked me up, I still didn't have shoes, I would have to talk to them about that. Jasper ran me back to our cabin with Peter and Char right behind us.

* * *

**AN: OK for the stories of Fred, Bree and Diego i didnt make those up. They are the legit stories i found online. So i didnt write them.**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hello readers everywhere! Im sorry i havent posted lately, ive been shit busy. But heres a chapter as a peace offering so ya'll dont start rioting on me. Its a filler and nothing exciting but it does define my bella a bit better. Next chapter will be better promise.**

**-CINN**

* * *

Jasper set me gently down on the bed once we were inside the cabin. Peter strolled right in like he owned the place and plopped down in a chair, which groaned at the force. Idiot. Charlotte was more graceful about it and the chair made no protest. Jasper lite a fire in the fireplace before taking his shoes off and climbed on the bed to sit next to me. If Jasper was telling the story why did they have to be here? Jasper sighed, closed his eyes and launched into his life story once his eyes were open. I stayed silent through the entire thing but Peter didn't. He of course had to slide in a few smart ass comments that Jasper ignored but I glared at Peter every time. Charlotte even smacked him on a few of the comments. Compared to the hell of a wake up they endured, mine was a stroll in the park. The things that… that…_bitch_ made them do make me shudder. But thankfully Peter talked Jasper out of staying with the bitch and they never have to go through that again. I gave up on just sitting there and I am currently sitting on Jasper's lap, clinging on to him for dear life. When the story ended I was still clinging and I barely noticed Peter and Char leaving. When they left Jasper hugged me back and we didn't speak, instead we stayed that way all night. When we saw that the sun was starting to peep in through the windows, Jasper moved to untangle us. I squeaked in displeasure, I liked holding him.

"I've got to talk to Carlisle and Alice."

Ok Carlisle I could understand but Alice? I narrowed my eyes and gave a small hiss of annoyance. He was meeting with _her_…

"No need to be jealous babe, I just need to know what she saw in regards to your father." He pulled a different sweater on.

"Why can't I go?"

"You could but I have the feeling you would be glaring at her the entire time. Why don't you enjoy your time with Bree?"

Heh. As long as we didn't get into trouble…again. This time we were going to stay far away from that damn beach. Jasper pulled his boots back on and took his hat and followed me out of the cabin. The clothes were clean so I didn't see a reason to change, unlike Jasper. Maybe it he was in the habit of changing clothes at every opportunity? I shrugged it off. Whatever floated his boat. Jasper held his hand out for me to take before we ran to the Cullen house. Bree, Diego and Fred were sitting on the front steps, as if they knew I was going to come and ask to do something and got up when we came into view. Great a group bonding! I smiled and skipped over to them, Jasper stiffened and growled at Fred but walked into the house without a fight. I scoffed; Fred wasn't interested in me in that way.

"So whatcha want to do?" I was excited to get on with whatever they have planned.

"How about we go hiking?" Diego offered.

I thought about it, maybe we could something interesting.

"Sure. We just got to watch out for hikers, my dad might know them and I'm pretty sure Carlisle wouldn't be happy with us feeding so close to their home." Yeah, I'm pretty sure he'd be pissed.

"What direction?" Fred asked.

"As long it isn't west. I don't want to go anywhere near those wolves ever again." I shuddered and I didn't know if I was just imagining it but the scars on my legs hurt a bit at the thought of those wolves.

They agreed and with a whoop we charged eastward to scout the land and explore. I tried to keep to the ground and trails as much as possible but Diego mocked us calling us 'touristy hikers' and we followed him as he lept off a cliff. He didn't even hesitate but my legs locked and for a moment I totally forgot I was an indestructible vampire. My legs locked a bit too late and my momentum kept me going and I tripped over the cliff. Shit! On my way down I used my hands as claws and tried to slow my descent and my legs flailed, which really didn't help since it knocked off perfectly good ledges. After half a mile of sliding down the shale rock, I came to a stop about half way down. Thank God. And like a stuck cat, I didn't know which way to go. I whimpered, looking down, it was a long way down… I tried to get myself to climb back up but when I moved, I slid further down and panicked. I had to flail and scramble to get myself to stop again. You are an indestructible vampire Bella! I scolded myself but I couldn't move, if I did I would slide.

"Bella! Come on! You're a vampire! You aren't stuck are you?" Diego teased from below.

I whimpered and pressed myself against the rock. Where's Jasper when you needed him?

"Fuck she is stuck. I'll go up and get her." Diego if you tried to move me, I'll bite.

"I wouldn't." Fred, always the level headed one.

"Shit we probably get Jasper huh?"

"Yes!" I yelped I'm probably the only vampire to ever get stuck; I'd never live this down.

A few minutes later Diego came back with Jasper….and all the Cullens. Fuck! Diego I'm so going to kick your ass for this!

"Diego just told us this outrageous lie Bella, something about you being stuck?" Peter is on the shit list now.

I turned my head away from the cliff to hiss, "Screw you Peter-" I was about to carry on but I slid a foot down and I shrieked.

"Just get me down!" I screeched. Did I ever mention that I hate cliffs?

With a chuckle Jasper climbed the cliff, cool as a cucumber and as soon as he was within arm reach I let go of the cliff and clung to him. I squeaked when he slid a bit but he moved steadily down. I only relaxed when I had both feet planted on the ground. Note to self, stay away from cliffs. Like miles away from cliffs.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys. And happy St Patricks Day. Go pinch people ;)**

**-Cinn**

* * *

Carlisle gave me a look of pity before turning to leave and his coven followed. Peter left next and I noticed Charlotte didn't take his hand like the other mated pairs did. I followed, curious. Jasper took my hand, so why weren't Peter and Charlotte. Obviously Peter didn't mind or notice. Half way back to the Cullen house Charlotte looked over her shoulder and stealthily pointed to Peter and winked. Oh! I get it now, she letting me get payback for Peter's teasing. I knew I liked her. I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing. Any out of place noise could let Peter in on this. I looked up to Jasper who just let go of my hand and he smirked before jerking his chin at Peter. Oh it is _on_. Peter wasn't that far ahead so I could just tackle and pin him. I looked ahead to see the Cullens swerve to avoid a large mud puddle. Perfect. I felt my muscles in my legs bunch in preparation, only a few more seconds until I could pounce. Right when he was about to swerve to miss the puddle I pounced. I let out a playful growl before I hit him, it gave him enough warning to turn to see what I was going to do but not enough for him to swerve. The best part? His mouth was open to speak. That's right! His mouth was open! Which means mud would be getting in there. And get in there it did, he was face down in the muddy water while I was safe perched on his back. I jumped off his back before he could retaliate and he lifted his head to spit out the muddy water.

"Thar he blows!" I giggled; he did remind me of a whale.

"What the heck Bella? And I'm not a whale!"

"Paybacks a bitch huh Peter!?" I giggled when Jasper picked me up.

"Good job mi angelito." He kissed my neck.

The Cullens were too far ahead to have heard what I did to Peter so when we got to the main house Esme and Alice had a shit fit. Esme didn't want him any near 'my precious clean house' and Alice freaked out because she bought those clothes for him. Once Peter changed into clean clothes, supplied by Alice, in the middle of the forest and took a bath in a river he joined everyone in the living room.

"We need a man's night out!" Emmett stood up from watching a basketball game.

"We haven't had one in a while, especially with other covens." Edward agreed.

"You'll have to go without me boys, I have some files to go over before work tomorrow."

Emmett whined about that but all the guys agreed to go. Except Jasper who was hesitant.

"Angelito, you get into trouble or it finds you when I am not by your side. I don't want to leave.."

"Go Jasper. I'll stay by the house."

He thought about it.

"Go Jasper, all of us girls will be here. Unless you don't trust me?" Alice put her hands on her hips, daring him to try and stay.

"I'll go."

Emmett lets out a whoop and charges up the stairs. Jasper's arms encircle me and he put his forehead against mine.

"Try not to get into trouble?"

"I'll stay by the house, promise."

He kissed my forehead, nose and then my mouth before leaving with the rest of the guys, minus Carlisle.

"So does this mean we are having a girl's night too?" Bree asked.

"Yes! I'll have to go into town to get a few things though..." Alice trailed off.

"I'll come with you dear."

Rosalie went with them which left me alone with Bree while Carlisle is upstairs. What could go wrong? An hour later, it's now noon, I heard a car come down the drive. My first thought would be Charlie, but I was supposed to go to his house. I realized this driver didn't have a heart beat so I crossed off all humans and werewolves off my list. I got up off the couch and faced the window. It couldn't be the girls…they took the Mercedes and it sounded different and it wasn't the guys because they didn't take a car… So that must mean that this is a stranger, a vampire stranger. Shit! What to do…what to do? I walked over to the front door. My body was already preparing for a fight and if I didn't get outside I would break something and I would never hear the end of it from Esme. When I saw the dark car stop near the house I lost it. A red haze seeped into my line of vision until everything had a red tint. I ran to the car. _Intruder! Intruder! Kill intruders!_ I opened the car door, grabbed the vampire and threw him out of the car._ Don't kill! Other coven leader will be mad! Maim? Behead? _My lips curled back and I snarled at the intruder. _Hold. Hold until leader gets here._ I could work with that. I crouched and the vampire shrieked when I pounced. _Pathetic!_ I quickly pinned the intruder. He wouldn't get away from me.

"Get her _off!_ Call off your newborn!" Wimp.

I snarled again as he squirmed.

"Bella! Off!" Carlisle ordered.

I scoffed, I wasn't a dog. I felt hands grab me and haul me off the vampire, but before I got too far I gave him a nice kick in the nuts. Bree tried to not to laugh but it was Carlisle who managed to get a few laughs out before covering. Then I noticed how the vampire was dressed. And let me tell you, unless they are dressed weird or in something eye catching I never care to notice what people wear. This dude was in all black with a cloak. Like a stereotypical vampire. I cocked my head to the side. Didn't Carlisle say that the Volturi wore cloaks? Shit probably shouldn't have attacked then…_Good going Bella._


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Ok sorry for the long wait. Heres the chapter :) Also i want to call ya'lls attention to something. Someone posted a story similar to mine and lets just say i aint happy 'bout it. So if something dont happen soon 'bout it i will stop this story and go work on one of my other ones.**

**-Cinn**

**P.S. I know that author reads this story so THAT AN IS FOR YOU, YOU KNOW I"M TALKING TO YOU.**

* * *

"Why are you in my territory?" Carlisle demanded.

And in that moment something shifted, Carlisle embraced his vampire side. He straightened his posture and glared at the vampire.

"The Kings sent me to give you something." The vampire ducked his head.

"You didn't have permission to step into my territory. The Volturi can use the mail system if they don't respect the territories of vampires."

I just wanted to say 'oooh, burn!' But I don't think Carlisle or the wimpy vampire were in the mood.

"How dare you speak to my masters like that!? They own every vampire and that includes their territory. Where is the rest of your coven anyway? Did we finally get past your precious oracle and mind-reader?"

That vampire had balls and had either DID or was seriously unstable. But the vampire's words just pissed off the vampire.

"Get off my territory before I let the newborn tear you to shreds." I liked the sound of that.

The vampire flinched at the thought but idiotically kept goading Carlisle. Idiot.

"Since when is the Great Carlisle Cullen territorial."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed.

"Give me what you were sent to give me and . ."

"Fine. Fine." He handed Carlisle three thick envelopes.

"Apparently you don't know how to count boy."

"One is for you, one for the Whitlocks and the third is for any other nomad."

"The Whitlocks aren't here."

They aren't?

"But you are friends with them. Master Aro specifically told his assistant to give this to me with specific instructions." He puffed up, like throwing in 'Master Aro' would make him more important.

But why did Carlisle say they weren't here? The vampire handed him the envelopes and gave me a wary glace before flinching and driving off. When he was half way down the drive I snarled and I heard the car accelerate. Ha! I wasn't going to chase him but I seriously thought about it. Carlisle's phone rang.

"Yes Alice? Volturi guard, Bella scared him away. Come home right away. Call the boys too."

He closed the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I guess these Volturi don't check up in on the vampires?"

"No. They expect visits every century or so but they don't do anything of this. Usually they call or send something in the mail. And normally they don't send a disposable servant when they do send someone. Even if it's the guard they call beforehand for permission to enter the territory."

"Are you going to wait until the rest come to open it?"

"Yes, I doubt if its time sensitive. But why didn't Alice see this?"

I pointed to me, "I'm here. She can't see me remember?"

He nodded.

Apparently we didn't have to wait long. Diego and Jasper got bad vibes when we were stressed and called Alice who called Carlisle. Alice then called everyone and they were all here in under an hour. They were quiet when Carlisle told him what happened. Jasper was proud that I defended Carlisle's territory. I was currently wrapped around him. Carlisle mentioned the envelopes and gave Jasper his and also gave the 'nomad' one to Diego. They simultaneously opened them and unfolded the thick paper. I was on Jasper's back (piggy back) and looked at the paper. It wasn't typed but written in ink in a fancy font. At the very top was a crest in black, red and gold and a large V dominated it. I had trouble working out some of the words that were in cursive so I waited until Jasper said something.

"Has Aro gone insane?"

"What does it say? I can't read cursive."

"He apparently wants all covens to have a 'celebration' in Volterra." He spat.

"Oh. How is that bad?"

"Vampires don't get along very well with other vampires. What we have with the Cullens is rare. Vampires kill vampires all the time and shoving a large number of them in a city let alone a castle is just begging for someone to die."

"Do we have to go?"

"The invitation doesn't say its mandatory but you don't deny Aro. My coven gets a lot of room because of who we are but Aro would be furious if we weren't there. Anyway, we can always just go to witness Aro's foolish behavior."

"Why did Carlisle say that we weren't here?" I blurted out. Shit Bella, get a grip on yourself.

Jasper chuckled, "We don't like the Volturi and we don't like them knowing where we are all the time. He practically stalks covens."

"Oh."

"It's almost four Bella. Your father wanted you to meet him at his house." _His_ house…

I hesitated…he lived with wolves.

"Shit, sorry sugar didn't think about it, I of course will go with you. Do you want Peter and Charlotte there too?"

"Do you guys mind if you come..?"

They quickly shook their heads.

"Let's get goin' to your daddy's house sweetheart. We don't want him to worry."

Right… I couldn't get my mind off the Volturi and what the 'celebration' could be for. We approached from the back. Jasper didn't want anyone from town to notice me since I was 'missing.' I would have to talk to Charlie about that. And of course those wolves were there, already in wolf form protecting Charlie and the woman, Sue. Peter and Charlotte stood off to the side but were there to help if the wolves lunged for me.

"Forks isn't your territory wolves, so back off and count your lucky starts that your entire pack is _alive_ for hurting _my mate_." Jasper's eyes blazed with barley controlled anger.

Peter and Charlotte let hushed growls escape. The wolves' hackles rose and Jasper stiffened. By now I could practically taste the tension in the air. This can go very wrong, very fast.

"Leah, Seth! He's right not here, and certainly not against my _daughter_."

I didn't think the wolves would listen to Charlie but they slowly backed off. They crept around us and we turned to keep our eyes on them, there is no way we would turn our backs to them. We only relaxed when they were out of earshot.

"Did they…hurt you?" Charlie asked, probably wanting me to say no, but I couldn't lie.

"Yes. One of them scarred my calf… I didn't even know about the reservation! When I saw the wolves I wanted to leave but they wouldn't let us..."

"Shit I'm sorry Bells, can I…see it?"

I gently tugged up on my pant leg to reveal my scarred calf. Jasper kissed my cheek in reassurance. I twisted my leg so the calf faced Charlie so he could see it better. Apparently human's eyesight isn't all that great cause both Sue and Charlie had to come closer to see it.

"Holy shit..." Charlie swore some more.

"It's hardly noticeable..." Sue mumbled.

"_Hardly noticeable_? Human's eye sight is _much_ weaker than a vampire's. _You_ may have a hard time seeing it but any kind of scar on us is like a _neon sign_ and _very_ noticeable to other vampires." Jasper growled.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ABOVE. IT IS IMPORTANT**


End file.
